DISCOVERIES IN THE TORTURE CELL
by Idreamofivan
Summary: Wyatt finds the person he least expected laying on his torture cell. Will this make him question all his beliefs? Why did Chris had to come to the past to save Wyatt? COMPLETE. PLZ R&R..
1. Default Chapter

When I own charmed I'll let you know...

What happens when Wyatt finds out that the leader of the resistance is his beloved brother, that he thought was dead? Will that make him question all his beliefs? PLZ R&R..

THE PEOPLE THAT ALREADY READ THIS, I CONTINUED IT A LITTLE MORE.

DISCOVERIES IN THE TORTURE CELL 

-"Your Majesty, we found the leader of the resistance. He is locked in the torture cell"

-"It was about time" Wyatt answered to his demon. The leader of the resistant had been hiding for years now. Nobody knew who he was, and that had always drove Wyatt insane. He liked to know the faces of his opponents.

"well, let's see who is this mystery man." He was thinking, walking to one of many torture cells he had "See, you can run but you can't hide of my power.

But, his guy had defy that principle pretty good, and he hated him even more for that. This guy had organized a resistant move against him, defy him and killed a lot of his men and never, not once, shown his face. COWARD" he thought "Or maybe too smart.

Who is this guy? why it was so important for him to hide?" He kept on wondering.

He opened the door...he realized why, all his questions got answered in a second. Though he didn't like the answer. He didn't expect that answer.

Nothing in his life prepared him for the truth.

-"OH MY GOD!" He gasp, then he remembered there wasn't any god left, he had killed them all.

There, in a corner of the cold, dark cell, laid an unconscious, barely alive man. He was way to thin, his body was covered in blood and mud. His clothes were torn. And he was a lot taller than Wyatt remembered.

-"This can't be possible!" He screamed.

He remembered the day, when he was sixteen. The day he decided there was no good and no evil. That everything was the same, and the important thing was power.

That elder, that had tried to kill him since he could remembered, tried again. Only... this time, Gideon got caught and all his family died defending him.

Every one of them died, and Wyatt knew, it was his fault. He should have been more powerful, he should have killed them before.

But he had his revenge... yes he did!

He killed every elder, till the last one.

He saw the light and understood that good versus evil wasn't real. It was all a charade. And he was meant to stop it. He showed those elders who was the most powerful one!

But it was too late, because... everyone he loved had already died...

So.. how? This was not possible. He knew his brother.

He would have known him anywhere, at anytime and he knew the guy lying on the floor, was the one person in the world, he loved the most, the one person he had cried the most for. Even more than for his own mom.

Because he was the older brother, and he should have protected him. Instead, he had died... Or not?

He should have protected him... and he didn't realize, he was still alive.

He should have protected him...and he laid there, in one of his own torture cells, more dead than alive.

-"OH MY GOD... what have I done?" Tears were gathering in his eyes.

And he run to the corner where he laid, caressing his tortured body.

-"Chris!"

He wished he could have healed him.

-"Shoot!" He groan. Why haven't he inherited that power from his useless father?

All the elders where dead, and the few whitelighters left would not come if he cried for help. Why would they? It was suicide.

He didn't care, he would get the best medicine he could get for his baby brother. He moved his brother's bloody hair out of his perfect features and caress that face he loved so much. Memorizing every detail and smiling sadly.

-"I am so glad you are alive, Chris!"

He scooped his brother tenderly.

---

He woke up in a comfortable bed. Where was he? The last thing he remembered, was being captured and tortured by Wyatt's demons. He had always feared the moment Wyatt found out he was the leader of the resistance.

He would have tried to orb away, but he was so weak, opening his eyes required a big effort.

Then he heard a female voice beside him.

-"Master, he is awake".

He could hear the familiar sound of incoming orbing, apparently the master dismissed the girl, because she shimmered away, and then someone threw a body on top of him.

-"Oh my god, Chris! You are awake, thank god!! You have been unconscious for days.. I was soo scared"

Of all the reactions Chris could have expected, this was definitely not one of them. But then, Wyatt had always loved him more than anything. Wyatt had always been there to protect him. That is why it had hurt Chris so badly when he found out Wyatt was the one behind the massive destruction the world was enduring.

His grandfather found him, after the attack to his family, and Chris struggled between life and death for months. When he woke up, his whole family was dead and Wyatt was gone. Nobody knew where, nobody even knew if he was dead or alive or kidnap or anything. It wasn't till months later that they realized what Wyatt was doing. And Chris knew, he was the only one that could stop him.

But now he was confused, he didn't know what to think.

The rule of all evil didn't seem so evil from where he was standing.. Or laying, in this case.

And that was in a comfortable bed, with a brother full of tears, caressing his hair dearly and looking at him adoringly and worried, due to his ill state.


	2. Pretending that the world stopped spinni...

**CHAPTER II:** PRETENDING THAT THE WORLD STOPPED SPINNING

-"I missed you so much" Said Wyatt holding one of his hands and caressing his hair.

Chris wanted to ask him HOW? WHY? Who could you do that, Wyatt?

He wanted to punch him in the face a thousand times for all the horrors he had been force to see curtsey of "Lord Wyatt". He wanted to tell him how much pain, and sorrow he had seen. How much pain and sorrow he had live. How much he had suffered, all alone, when he woke up in his grandfather's apartment and his family was dead and Wyatt was gone. He wanted to hug him and ask him. "Why did you leave me?" "Why didn't you answer my calls?". He wanted to tell him, he had needed him, and missed him.

Yet, he was too tired to fight with his mind. Overflowed with contradictory thoughts and feelings.. all he manage to say was

-"Me too"

-"Go to sleep, ok? We'll talk when you get better. Now, just rest" He kissed his forehead. "Night kiddo"

-"Night" As he softly drifted into a deep sleep.

--

He woke up, who knows how many hours later.

Wyatt was still there, in the same position, looking at him with his face swollen from tears, that kept on pouring down his face, looking at him as if it was a miracle.

-"I thought you were dead" he barely whispered "I would have never left you, if I didn't. I thought you were dead... I felt so guilty about it, I was your big brother... I was suppose to protect you. And instead, you died protecting me. All of you did. But I thought you were dead! I need you to believe me, that I would have never left you if I didn't think you were dead. I am your big brother and I am supposed to protect you, take care of you and I abandoned you when you were on the verge of dying" He lean his body over his brothers hugging him and crying inconsolably.

Chris was trying to hate him. From the bottom of his heart he was trying to see his brother for the monster he really was. But memories of a happy childhood were corrupting his thoughts. Memories of a brother that was always there for him, before anyone else. Memories of a brother that had always defended him, that had always protected him, that had always loved him...

He realized now... that he had hidden his face for so long , not as much, for the fear of Wyatt finding out he was the leader of the resistance, but for the fear of him, finding out who his brother really was. As long as he didn't have to see Wyatt, he could pretend this new source of all evil was a stranger, someone he didn't care about.

But now, face to face with Wyatt, emotions overcast his judgment and all he could do was caress his brother, that he knew, loved him so much, and that he knew, he loved so much, in order to comfort him.

-"I believe you, Wy . It's not your fault, you didn't know"

Wyatt sat down again, and looked at him. He could glimpse a smile behind the tears.

He remembered how many times his mom and aunts, told him, it was ok to feel, that sometimes, you should let your emotions win over your thoughts.

He remembered once, when he was seven he run in front of an energy ball to protect his mother. His mom had gone ballistics "What were you thinking, Chris? You could have gotten killed!" Thank god, Leo had decided that, maybe, his son's imminent death was enough reason to show his face. After that, he remembered crying non stop and Paige coming to console him. "I don't know what I was thinking Aunt Paige, I just got scared that something might happened to mommy, I am sorry" He had said and Paige had answered "You weren't actually thinking, you were feeling, that is allowed in this family!" kissing him on the cheek.

He remembered many occasions like those. But he didn't think his mom or his Aunts, ever had to live a situation like this.

He hated the source of all evil, but he loved his brother. And unluckily for him, they were the same person.

-"Why didn't you call me?" Wyatt asked

-"I called you, everyday, all the time, for months... till I lost all hope of you coming for me"

-"I didn't hear anything... someone must have blocked us out. But who? I can't be the elders, I killed all of them, bastards, they thought I was a threat cuz I had too much power, all they cared about is power, they couldn't care less about good or evil, that is when I realized it was all a charade...but who could have blocked us out? I swear I'll found out and kill him, with no mercy, painfully"

Chris flinch, Wyatt suddenly realized he had an audience. He saw the unspoken fear in his brother's eyes. No, he had to shut up, learn to control his emotions near Chris for now. He had an idea of what his brother was thinking. He had thought about the same things a lot too, while Chris was unconscious. But this was not the time, he couldn't let Chris worry about those things. Right now, the important thing was that Chris had to get better. Once he got better they could start discussing politics. Right now his baby brother needed to relax and rest.

-"Well it doesn't matter right now" He said with a smile "The important thing is that I finally found you, right?"

-"But Wyatt..."

Wyatt knew what he wanted to say.

-"Not now Chris, not now... there'll be plenty of time afterwards.. when you are ok, this is just not the time, ok?"

-"But.."

-"No! Can we just pretend.. for a few days.. till you get better.. that nothing of these EVER happened, that there is just you and me and nobody else, like in the old times.. please?" He begged, everything in his body language was pleading for that opportunity.

-"And after those few days?"

-"After you get better, the world will start spinning again, and you and I will have to face each other with our new faces, and start paying for our mistakes. But that day is not today or tomorrow, right now, all you have to do is rest, ok? And all I have to do, is stay here, making sure nothing happens to you and taking care of you, ok?"

Chris was too tired, too sick, too confused and overwhelmed to resist the temptation to accept that offer.

-"Ok" he smiled back at his brother. That smiled at him protectively.

-"Shoot, I gotta go Chris, rest, k? Nala will be in the room if you need anything, and if you need me, you make her call me, ok? I'll be right back, I am sorry."

He kissed Chris' forehead as he orbed away.

---

-"Wyatt, what took you so long?"

-I was BUSY. What do you WANT Barbas?" Wyatt said angrily

---

Sparkling Cherries : Hey, first let me answer something of your other review, cuz I felt so bad when I read it I almost sent you and email.. but then I thought that would be awkward!! When I said SADD.. I didn't mean you were sad.. on the contrary.. u make me so happy every time you review. What I meant was that it was sad that you owned Chris, cuz I want to own Chris...get it?? Yeah... My obsession with Drew is kind of Sad though.. I admit it!

Back to this review.. No.. Wyatt didn't kill his family, Gideon did "That elder, that had tried to kill him since he could remembered, tried again. Only... this time, Gideon got caught and all his family died defending him." He was trying to kill Wyatt and his family tried to protect him and they all died. And he was in so much pain and feeling so guilty, specially for Chris' death, and then the fact that the people that were suppose to be the paragon of all good killed his family, the poor kid got a little psycho and he was like they try to kill me cuz I am too powerful and they don't really care about good but about power.. and they are allies with the enemy and blah blah blah.. all that matters is power. Does it make any sense?? But the big problem, is that one of the main issues Wyatt had, was that Chris died when he was suppose to protect him. So seeing Chris there kind of made his whole structure stumble.

And yes, the fights are going to come, just not right now. Wyatt is still way too happy to see his brother alive and way too scare that he might die to really focus in anything else. And he miss him too much, he just want to forget, pretend nothing ever happened.

----

CaliforniaChick: Sup girl? I hope you read the second part of the first Chapter with Chris POV.. cuz there was a mess when I upload.. and BLAH BLAH...Anyways.. I hope you still like the second chapter of this story. Wyatt wise.. I always thought Wyatt had to be nice at some point for Chris to be so sure he can be changed, and cuz Chris never showed too much anger towards Wyatt, so I guess his problem was that Wyatt had been good with him.

Pukah: I decided to continue it, actually I add a little more to that first chappie too. Yeah this one is sad.. but I have to express my dramatic side somewhere : ). No twins in here.. this is my online fan fic that the storyline doesn't correlate with the others.. It's just Chris and Wyatt and now Barbas...You don't give me cookies, Then I'll go and steal some from the ones I made Chriss bake in my other story :P!

Drewfuller4eva: Well I hope you like this one too.. it kind of typed itself, so I am kind of scared

Lex: Well I hope you like this one too.. it kind of typed itself, so I am kind of scared

Pink-Charmed-One: Hey girl, this fast update, just cuz I don't want to be responsible for any cliff flying.. wanna fly, come here and you can jump from the G G bridge and at least pretending you are talking to Chris.. how does that sound??

I hope you like this chappie too.. It kind of typed itself after I read your I am going to fly out of a cliff review, and half of the first chapter of your fiction numb.. poor guy.. u sure torture him in your fictions.. I LOVE your new one, by the way. Yet A look into the future is my definite favorite... It was like the second fan fic I read and I stayed awake all night reading it.. I was a mess the next day :)

Anyways.. I love drew fuller too, if it counts for sth.. But I thought I'd mention.


	3. Truce or Dare

**CHAPTER III: TRUCE OR DARE**

-I was BUSY. What do you WANT Barbas?" Wyatt said angrily

-"Don't you use that tone with me Wyatt. You might treat your lackeys like that, but in case your forgot. I was the one that comforted you when your family died. I was the one that wipe your tears, that helped you overcome the guilt for letting your little brother died protecting you. I was the one that showed you how to vanquish the elders and who helped you with the realization that good and evil are not real, and it was always ALL about your power. So don't talk to me like that, when I was more a father to you, than your real father!"

-"Barbas, cut the lecture, I am busy... What do you want?"

-"I have some lead on the Sussex Witches"

He had been after those sneaky little witches for months, but now, something inside him was telling him, you can't go after them, they are good witches .Chris wouldn't like that! He haven't heard the voice of his moral in a long time! Yet, this witches had been jeopardizing his movement, there had to be some damage control. But he couldn't get himself to do it..yet.. he couldn't let a weak moment take control over his whole operation.

-"I don't have time to deal with them right now, send someone else to follow this lead"

-"But.."

-"Haven't you heard me, I don't have time right now!"

-"Ok, I'll send someone else... and once they find them, what should they do?"

-"I don't know.. I don't care.. do whatever you want!" He was getting exasperated, more at himself than at Barbas.

-"Ok, what ever you say"

-"That's all?" without waiting for his answered he orbed back to his brother's room.

---

As soon as his brother left Nala, the demon girl that had called Wyatt when he woke up, shimmered into the room.

-"Do you need anything, master?"

-"No, I think I am just going to sleep" He answered

-"Ok, I will be outside, if you need anything call me"

-"Thank you"

And Nala shimmer away, Chris didn't feel like sleeping but he definitely didn't feel comfortable with being called master or being taken care by a demon.

-"Chris, Chris can you hear me?" He heard the voice of Melanie, one of the strongest telepaths in the resistance, in his head.

-"Hey Mel, sup?" Still in his head.

-"Oh my god Chris, thank god. I was about to loose all hope. Where have you been? How come I couldn't contact you before?"  
-"I was unconscious and sleeping, I guess"

-"Are you hurt?"

-"I am getting better, don't worry, I am ok"

-"Rumors says, that you were finally captured by Wyatt's men. We are all freaking out here. Tell us where to go and we'll rescue you"

-"Tell everybody not to worry. I was captured, but then... someone saved me, and I am safe now. I will go back, as soon as I get better"

-"But tell us where you are, we'll go get you and one of the guys will heal you"

He knew one of the guys was one of the whitelighters left. But then, coming to Wyatt's house would be suicide.

Or not.. actually, he knew that was the excuse he gave himself, he knew that if he told Wyatt that a whitelighter was coming to heal him, Wyatt would be so happy to have him healed, that he would let anybody inside and never follow them back. But then, if someone healed him, he would have no excuse to stay with his brother. And the world would start spinning again.

-"I don't know where I am at"

-"Well don't worry, we'll sense you"

-"NO MEL, I strictly forbid you or anyone else to come after me, ok. I will go back when I am ready. Until then...you can just contact me like this. CLEAR?" He was yelling in his mind and his head was spinning in pain. Good thing he was laying down, cuz if not he would have fallen.

Melanie never saw him really angry before, and she thought that if it was worth for him to get that angry, they should respect his wishes.

-"Ok, Ok, stop tripping. Anyways.. we finally trapped the last remaining OXIS."

The Oxis where one of the groups of demons that were most faithful to Wyatt, Chris had swear to vanquished them all. And apparently now he was getting the chance to fulfill his promise, but now, it didn't seem that appealing. He didn't want to vanquish the people that followed his brother. This was so conflictive. He couldn't let his love for his brother eclipse his moral. Those were demons, and they were awful creatures that hurt lots of people... and served Wyatt.

-"Ok, cool do whatever you guys want with them. I have to go Mel. I am not that ok right now and this talk is perforating my brain, I am sorry"

-"yeap, sorry for my induction of a headache, chief. Take it easy, I'll check on you later".

He closed his eyes and put his hand in his forehead, wishing the headache would go away.

---

Wyatt orbed in. Chris was with his hand on his forehead and eyes closed. He seemed to have a massive headache.

He went to the dresser. On top of it, there was an endless line of medicines, he had been giving his brother, so he would get better.

-"Here that will help with the headache" He said giving him some pills and a glass of water.

Chris opened his eyes and grabbed the glass. He tried to sit down, but he seemed to be having a hard time. Wyatt grabbed his nape and lift it, so he could drink the water.

-"I could have done that.. I didn't need you help" Said Chris.

-"I know you could" Said Wyatt ignoring his brother "I AM SO SELF SUFFICIENT" cries, after all it was Chris, that was what Chris always did.

He tapped the syringe in his hand, and then rolling up the boy's sleeve, he said.

-"Sorry kiddo, I know you hate needles, but I promise it won't hurt. I did this to you quite a few times, and you didn't even wake up."

-"I see, you are an expert at this!" Said Chris shocked seeing the precision with which he inserted the needle and started emptying the fluid.

-"Well, you've been unconscious for a LOT of days."

-"And you were here all the time?"

-"Not all the time, but most of it. Do you think I would let any other of the freaks around, touch you? No way! Nala is the only one can come kind of close to you, and only because she is a healer"

-"Don't you have a world to rule or something?" Said Chris teasingly, not really mean, but knowing that there was a lot of tragic truth in those words.

-"Yeah, but I also had a sick baby brother, and that was more important" He smiled widely at his brother

Chris couldn't help but smiling back. He wanted his father an elder, source of everything that is good, to give up his job, of saving the world, for just two seconds, to say hello to him. And he never did.

And yet, here was his brother, source of evil, giving up his job, of ruling the world, for days to be with him.

Chris tried, but every second that passed it was harder and harder to hate Wyatt.

When Wyatt was done, he touched his forehead. Wyatt smile faded, he was burning with fever.

-"I am sorry kiddo. I tried to find a whitelighter to come and heal you, really did, but I couldn't find any."

-"Wow.. I thought the whole herd would come running if you called them" Said Chris teasing him. Thinking to himself, this situation was so twisted and sick, that it was pathetic. And pathetic things are always funny!

-"Yeah I was thinking right about the same the thing. But pictured it. I called and none came.. completely disappointing"

-"Gee I wonder why that happened?" They were both laughing at the saddest thing in the world.

-"I don't know, I was shocked myself"

Then Wyatt surprise himself by doing something he hadn't done in years, since her mother was born. Something, he thought, he had lost the ability to do.

He put someone else need before his own.

-"But you are from the resistance, you can call them and they'll come for you. And they'll heal you. I promise, I won't do anything to them. I won't follow, I'll do whatever they want me to do, as long as is logic, of course."

Wyatt knew that calling a whitelighter meant loosing his baby brother. That the truce would be over and each would have to return to their real lives.

Chris could see how hard it had been for Wyatt to say those last words. And he didn't want to leave his brother either.

-"Hmm.. I think this bed is really comfortable, a lot better than the cot I have in the camp. I would like to take advantage of this bed a little longer" He smile at his brother.

The source of all evil smiled widely looking like a five year old in Christmas.

Wyatt knew that Chris wanted to enjoy this delusion they had created, where they could pretend that nothing ever happened. Where they could be together as brothers, as much long they could. Wyatt wanted to delude himself too.

--

CaliforniaChick: yeap I did add more at the bottom.. did you like it? I hope you did and also the second chappie.. here comes the third! Yeah.. somehow after my first fan fic I started really liking Wyatt.. I don't know why. Though of course, Chris, is Chris... But their relationship.. so twisted and cute.. right?

Pukah: I was am not entirely sure what that expression means.. I hope is not something bad.. or are you trying to hypnotize me with those symbols, so you would get whatever you want for me.. yes master.. your orders are my command.

**hi : **Is this one pink charmed one? If not..nice nick, dude.. Hi to you too. Yeah I am mega obsessed with Drew.. which makes me kind of unhappy.. but then.. I still cant help it. Anyway I would recommend they have EVERYTHING Drew has EVER done and you can download it all.. video clips, all the shows (Home of the brave, Black sash and Charmes ) and everything. Yeah there is a shot of Drew Face in that video that AWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHH MYY GOODDDDD

though it last like 2 ½ secs.

Anyway.. back to here.. THANK YOU soo much for reading and reviewing my story and liking it..!!

Drewfuller4eva: Yeah I am kind of more scared than anything cuz I have to write it and I dont know what I am going to do. I have this and the ending.. that is the result of when the world started spinning.. so I can show you that if you want.. Wy and Chris back in their worlds.. is going to make me soo sad.

Lex: You really think I did a great job?? THANKS that means a lot to me, I swear it does. I am happy you liked the whole traumatized little fellow over there..well then.. someone had to turn him.. I hope you still like this chapter.. please let me know.. and Thank you again for reviewing

Sparkling Cherries: Sparkling, sparkling, sparkling :) I am glad all our misunderstandings got solved. You love the butt kicking right?? Yeah there will be some pretty buts (cuz the owners of the buts will be pretty Wyatt and super mega hiper archi pretty Chris) kicking I guess. Still now my power boy is laying in bed..Trust me, you didn't sound cheese, make me type some more and you'll see what cheese is all about.. Is my karma I guess. You put a keyboard below me, and let my fingers slip and they type CHEESE in big neon letters.. horrible.

Manette: Merci beacoup! I am hoping too that my story will become better and better in each chapter.. but then.. I don't know If I'll be able to attain that. But thank you for your support and for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter too. Let me know..


	4. WHY NOT?

**CHAPTER IV: WHY NOT?**

-"Risking sounding like a girl.." Said Wyatt after Chris had been staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression for like ten minutes "What are you thinking about?"

-"You can't turn me" Chris answered with resolution.

-"uh?" Was all Wyatt said

-"I said, you can not turn me" Even more firmly than before.

-"I wasn't planning on trying to turn you kiddo, relax. Ok, ok, maybe just a little, but I thought there was no chance in hell that you would turn, or there is?" With this last line, Wyatt's baby blue eyes sparkle with hope

-"NO"

-"ahh" he sounded disappointed "OK" he, again, sounded like he didn't care.

Chris was glad that that, was all his brother was planning to do to convince him to turn evil. Or was he?? I mean, he knew he should. But somehow he was feeling really angry.

-"AND I AM NOT A KID anymore, don't call me KIDDO"

Wyatt looked at him confused... Why was his brother so angry? He had been calling him Kiddo since he was born. His mom told him, that actually, his first word had been kiddo and for some reason, that meant Chris, probably when he was a baby he couldn't pronounce Chris and somehow it got transformed in kiddo (A/N: You found it unreal?? My first word was TITA and that is how I called my sister, who's name is Ines! So.. Trust me weirdest thing can happen, and he might heard someone called him like that and he liked it, or something)

Except for like, two months when he was twelve, and in an "I am an adult" face of his life, Chris actually pretty much liked Wyatt calling him like that.

Chris had always been very proud of being Wyatt's little brother and having him protecting him. Wyatt had always been a role model for Chris, especially since he grew up practically without a father. Whenever that useless elder would come and visit,it would just be to take Wyatt to practice with his powers and Excalibur. Of course, why else would he come for? Elders were only after power. He had learned that the hard way. Chris interrupted his thoughts.

-"Why?" Chris found himself asking, despite how idiotic he felt .He couldn't avoid feeling betrayed.

That was all Wyatt was planning to do to turn him? He was his little brother, he loved him, didn't he want him by his side? Wasn't he even going to TRY? He saw the horrible efforts he had gone through, to turn some other people. And that was all he was planning to invest in turning him? Chris felt like the craziest person in the planet, but he was actually jealous of the people that had been torture so they would turn. And every inch of his body hurt, which made a lot harder to, actually, repress any kind of emotion, or not to get angry. OH GOD, THIS IS SO SICK! He thought for the millionth time.

-"Why what?" Said Wyatt more and more confused by the minute.

-"Why are you not going to try and turn me? Don't you want me by your side? I saw the awful things you did to some people so he would turn ... and me? All you do is say "maybe just a little, but I thought there was no chance in hell that you would turn, or there is?""?

-"Do you want to be turned?" Wyatt was thinking that the fever was seriously affecting his brother's brain.

-"NO!"

-"SO?? You are confusing me here, Chris"

-"I just don't understand why you don't try. The freaking leader of the resistance is not important enough to be turned? I am your brother!" He was yelling.

He didn't know where all this came from. His logical brain was telling him "YOU MAKE NO SENSE, DUDE" but his emotions were telling him "HE IS YOUR BIG BROTHER AND HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE IF YOU ARE NOT BY HIS SIDE, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, NOBODY IN YOUR FAMILY EVER DID, THEY ALL LEFT YOU ALONE, EXCEPT GRANDPA...AND EVEN HE DIED, LEAVING YOU ALONE AT THE END." "YOU BECAME THE LEADER OF THE RESISTANCE, ALL THOSE PEOPLE FOLLOW YOU, STILL, NOTHING YOU DO IS IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YOU FAMILY TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU!" and everything inside of him kept on saying (come on, repeat with me) THIS IS SO SICK!

-"Chris, I honestly think the fever is making you... You should probably rest...just take a nap, kiddo, you'll feel better afterwards... I'll be right here"

-"I don't want to take a nap. I want you to tell me, why?"

-"Why what? I don't UNDERSTAND what do you wanna know? Why don't I try to turn you? You just said you don't want to be turned!"

-"But why don't you try? Why don't YOU care enough about ME, to try?"

And then Wyatt understood, he was delighted, completely shocked, but delighted none the less.

-"Of course I care, you idiot. If don't try, is not because I don't care. I don't try cuz I care too much. Do you honestly think, that I could do anything to hurt you if I can avoid it? I wouldn't want anything more than to have you by my side. But unless you come willingly, I can't do it. I don't want to harm you"

He looked at Chris current state and was kind of embarrassed.

-"Yeah I know... but I didn't know it was you! I would have never let it happen if I knew it was you"

-"But is OK if is happens to SOMEONE ELSE?" Chris got logically and emotional upset now, and was yelling with reason "Do you think is Ok to torture people, just because?"

-"It's not just because... they are against me! Nothing would happen if they wouldn't be opposing me"

-"You say you wouldn't harm me. Do you have any idea how many fathers, mothers, brother, sons and daughters you tortures and killed, Wyatt? HOW COULD, WY? HOW COULD YOU?? WHY??"

Chris was shaking, he didn't look that healthy and getting all upset wasn't helping. Wyatt wished he was the one that was sick, so it would be Chris the one that had to control his temper. Chris had always been better at that, but he wasn't showing it right now. Everything seemed to affect Wyatt a lot more than in affect Chris. But Wyatt knew that wasn't exactly true, but Chris always had been stronger than him, more resilient. But then, it was true that Chris was sick, because of him.

Some deep part of himself was yelling him 'He is not SICK, you idiot, he's been tortured, almost to death, by your followers! Wake up Wyatt, look at what you did to your baby brother!" but he ignored that voice.

-"Calm down, Kiddo, you are going to hurt yourself, just calm down please. You can yell at me, hit me and kick my butt later, ok? Just now calm down"

-"Wyatt, do you have ANY IDEA of what you've done?" Chris felt the darkness was invading his peripheral vision, and quickly closing in. "Great, just GREAT. Good way to prove my point to Wyatt, fainting in the middle of the conversation". He couldn't really finish his thoughts before he collapsed.

---

In the underworld Barbas was thinking in that kind of funny/annoying way he always talks.

"Hmm I am sensing a new fear from Wyatt. Wyatt hasn't had a deep fear since he turned. He doesn't even fear his own death. That is so sad... but well... I guess I had more than enough to feed before with Wyatt's fears. Hmm... the fear of being left alone, the fear that everything he ever learnt wasn't real. That good wasn't really good and evil wasn't really evil. That idiot Elder gave it to me in a silver tray. Killing his whole family like that! The boy all confused and scared... and who to turn, but faithful Barbas? I fooled him good! And then feeding from his terror that there was no real good in the world, was so easy. He, he...after that... convincing him of ANYTHING had been so easy. GEE, the boy had served me good. Such a sweet, sensitive, hurt sixteen year old, feeling he had failed his family because he wasn't powerful enough to protect them, poor boy little boy" Barbas mocking

"Boy, Gideon was stupid by killing everybody like that. After what he've done it was so easy to convince the kid all the elders should die, since they were only after his powers. Gideon, your fear that so much power would turn him evil, turn him evil at them end. How ironic...with a little bit of my help too, of course" Barbas smiled.

"But now...after all this time... I am sensing a new fear coming from Wyatt. What can it be??"

--

A/N: yeah yeah yeah I know...such a disappointment Wyatt doesn't want to torture his little brother in order to convert him.. all of you that are soo hoping to have them throwing each other energy balls.. are sad at this point. Why everybody wants to make my boys slam each other into walls?? Anyways, I put the if I can avoid it there.. and still, Wyatt can change his mind once his brother is healthy enough.. Is WYATT he is CRAZY in case you guys haven't notice. I love the dude, I do.. but he has a couple of unscrewed screws in his screwed up head. K?

--

Pukah: I loved the "I love Wyatt he must be the cutest evil bastard in the whole world" I know, as I said.. after when 2 lives collide I got this kind of AWW Wyatt is so cute.. I guess the whole relationship between them is cute. Though this Wyatt is pretty insane.. and is starting to show it in some points here. But well, that is how you can explain his split personality, and poor dude.. he had it tough.. you whole family dies and then you run into barbas?

Well, I have the ending of this story already, actually that was the first scene that came to my mind, that is why I wrote the story.. I hope is going to surprise a couple of people, and I hope people like it. Of course Wyatt doesn't turn back... but... I am not going to tell you the end of the story, cuz you'll hate me.. unless you are like me, and read the ending of a book right after you read the beginning.

Milk and cookies for you lady, then... though you'll have to go to the manor and interrupt the family meeting cuz all the cookies are still in the kitchen.

CaliforniaChick: Yeah well I always thought that if Wyatt had been so bad, Chris would have never thought that sth turned him. But no, no he is not heartless, he is kind of insane though... he starts showing it in this chapter. He just was caught by Barbas in the worst moment of his life, after being sort of kidnapped by Gideon several times... not good for your mental health. But yeah, is hard to hate the bastard.. right? As Pukah here said "I love Wyatt he must be the cutest evil bastard in the whole world"

No I didn't mention their age, mainly on purpose, cuz I don't know how long my story is going to last and what will it happened, I just knew the beginning and the ending. But I would guess, Chris is around 20/21... but maybe something happened and I need to extend the story 3 years and I make them younger. Why? You think they are too immature for their age or something? Or you just wanted to know how long before Chris travels to the past?

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES: **I am glad you found it funny, once more I found myself saying things that I had no idea people would think they were funny (not that I complain.. I live to cheer people up and it makes me super happy when they laugh).

Hey girl, don't worry about the spelling.. I am a foreigner remember? The Spell check thingy is my best friend!! Besides, trust me 12 am is usually the time, this answers to my reviewers are written, so now you get why they are so awfully written. Cuz at 12 am, my written English is fading away at an impressive ratio. At 2.00 am is when I start loosing my oral English and I start telling my friends that I hate them cuz they don't speak Spanish!!

What were you doing at 12.00 am in front of your computer? Hon, if I am home at 12.00 am, the chances of me being in front of the comp is like 95!! So don't feel bad!

**lex :** Are you using that name after lex luthor or you are just called Lex? I know... really dumb question.. but I was wondering.. besides... if you are name after Lex Luthor you must know how Wyatt feels.

Anyways... thank you so much for saying I am a great writer. I don't really think so, I just think writing this is fun. I put my day dreams on paper my, and that makes them a lot more nitid. But it does mean A LOT to me, that someone tells me I am a great writer. Specially since, English is not my first language so it's harder for me to write in it. And, still it would be very weird to write this in Spanish, cuz I never saw charmed in Spanish, since in my country, cable shows usually have subtitles.


	5. Chris' 14th Birthday

CHAPTER V: Chris' 14th Birthday

Wyatt looked at his brother's unconscious face and kissed his temples. He wished for the fifty thousand time, that things could be different. He did wish, that his brother could see the light. Just like he did, a little after Chris' fourteen birthday.

He hoped that, a little time with him, would help Chris realize that good and evil was just a charade. That the so call "big powers above" were a whole bunch of hypocrites that just took advantage of people beliefs, for their own sake, and for their own power.

As long as you think you are fighting for a cause, they can control you, convincing you, that what you do.. it's just for that cause. "For the greater good", "For the greater evil". When the truth is... they are using that control, to have power over you. To make themselves more powerful.. and the greater good and the greater evil are the same... a slogan to keep the ones in power, in power.

But Wyatt was so over-past that. He was the one in control. The one with absolute power. And he knew that if he had Chris by his side, he could make sure nothing happened to him. He would protect him from everything, and give him all the power Chris needed.

It was true, he wasn't going to try and turn Chris. But he sure hoped, Chris would turned by himself.

Or he didn't? One part of him, wanted to spare Chris of all the suffering that turning represented for him. He wanted to keep Chris' innocence. He wanted to let his baby brother, cherish the relieving thought that good and evil existed, like his mother had taught them. So he didn't have to live with the pain of knowing, that his whole family had died in vain, just like Wyatt felt every day.

So he didn't have to feel the betrayal, of the ones you were suppose to trust. The ones that claim to fight to insure the "greater good", when they were actually only fighting for their selfish possession of power.

He didn't understand why Chris didn't see it. After all.. he had been there too, when his family was annihilated. Maybe Chris hadn't been strong enough to accept the truth, and had decided to keep on living the lie, that was a lot easier. It was weird, since Chris had been always the cool headed of them two. The strongest in character, a lot more resilient than Wyatt.

But.. he guessed when the time came, to face their greatest fear... that the ones that were there to protect them, weren't really there for that, were just there to use them. And that good and evil was all a big fake. That all the people they loved, died for an otiose cause.. and that the ones that were suppose to protect them, were the ones that kill them...Chris couldn't handle reality and blinded himself on purpose, just not to see the truth.

Wyatt's mind filled with memories of that day.

---

Flashback.

-"Happy birthday, sleepy head" Said a sixteen year old Wyatt, with a huge smile.

A sleepy fourteen year old Chris walked into the kitchen. His mom, that was making some pancakes (his favorite dessert) turned her eyes from the stove, to her adorable son.

-"Good morning, sweetie, Happy birthday. Come give your mom a hug!" She said opening her arms.

-"MOM, I am too old to be giving you hugs all the time" none the less, he was walking right to her arms.

Passing beside his three year old cousin, Patty, Phoebe's daughter. That was extending her arms at him, in an effort to get picked up. At her cousin's lack of attention, she started fussing.

-"hey, he will be right with you! You need to let the world pay attention to someone else, for just two seconds, for a change" Penelope, Paige's eight year old girl, that loved her cute little cousin, but had never really gotten over the fact that she displaced her, from the throne of being the "little baby girl" in the family.

After hugging his mom, Chris picked Patty up.

-"Say, happy birthday, Chris" he told the little girl.

-"Appy earthday Kiss"

-"see.. that's how important your birthday is Kiddo, is a whole earthday" Wyatt said laughing, while he conjured a small cake with candles and all, and put a jealous Penelope on his lap, so she didn't feel like no one paid attention to her.

Both girls sang Happy Birthday enthusiastically, while Wyatt lead them. And then, blew the candles with a lot more intensity than Chris.

-"what about personal gain, Wy?" Asked his mom with a smile.

-"It wasn't personal... I made my brother happy, and the girls happy.. look at them" The girls looked like any three and eight year old girl with a cake with candles would look. "Present" he called. And Chris' present appeared in his hand in a blue/white orb, he gave it to his brother with a huge smile. "happy birthday Kiddo"

-"WYATT! Personal gain, AGAIN. And I thought we were giving him the presents during his party tonite! Can't you have a little patience for a change?"

-"Mom, when you were mixing the ingredients to make me, I guess with all the charmed and adorableness and super cute ingredients you were mixing, you forgot to put patience on the recipe. Cuz I got none. And apparently, you failed to put that ingredient on your other son too." He said while watching at Chris impatiently trying to open the present "You can keep it in mind for your third kid, though"

Piper smirked.

-"OH NOOO, I can't believe it.. Thanks Wy!! You are the best brother... EVER! Nah you are the BEST.. BEST BEST BEST ,period! " Said Chris jumping up and down of happiness.

-"I know" Wyatt smiled smugly. Delighted by his brother happiness. He had given Chris this insanely expensive pair of sneakers that he had been asking for months, and no one had gotten him, for an obvious budget reason.

-"Now I know what all those extra hours at work were for!" Piper smiled at her sons.

Chris was beyond happiness, he felt with fourteen, he was A MAN. Everybody was praying, as the did on every special occasion, a demon wouldn't come to spoil their fun. In this case, no demon did. But worst. An elder did.

Wyatt, was in the attic, hiding things for Chris' not so surprise party. When someone orbed in. He looked around to see an elder, that looked vaguely familiar, and threatening.

Wyatt's shield automatically got up.

-"Can I help you?" He said.

-"Gee Wyatt. Time goes by so different up there. You were a kid the last time I saw you, before I got "force" to stay up there. But I found my way down after fourteen long years. And now, I will finished what I started!"

-"What did you started? Why did you got "forced" up there? And more important.. Who the hell are you?"

-"hmm... One question at a time. I am Gideon, does that ring any bell? I use to see you a lot before your brother was born. I ran magic school before Paige did. I was your father's mentor."

-"And he sent you? For what? To tell me, he won't be able to attend to Chris' birthday? Tell him to spare it... we don't want him here, we don't need him" Said a hurt Wyatt.

-"No.. you don't remember me, right? The didn't even tell you why Paige took over magic school... well even better" The elder started chanting some things, to perforate Wyatt's shield.

-"What the hell are you doing? Stop it!" He said, throwing him telekinetically against the wall.

He got up, fast. Just at that moment. Chris orbed in, holding his mom's hand.

-"Wy, are you ok?.. I sensed.." He couldn't finish, Gideon threw an energy ball at Piper, she flew on the air, landing heavily and dead on the floor.

-"MOM.. DAD please" Wyatt cried in shock, his shield went down. And he stood there, looking at his inert mom, paralyzed, unable to make any move.

Gideon took advantage of this state to throw an energy ball at him.

-"Wyatt" Cried Chris.. throwing himself on top of his brother, in order to move him from the spot the energy ball was target at. He did manage to move Wyatt, but he got seriously hit in the process. "Dad.. please.. come" he could hear his brother say as he mumble himself into unconsciousness

Wyatt woke up from his trance, he lifted his shield and threw Gideon an energy ball, that he manage to tk deviate. Gideon flicked his wrist. And Patty and Penelope appeared right in front of him. He pressed an athame into Penelope's throat.

-"Comply with me, or your cousins are dead. It's for the greater good. You don't understand.. It's just too much power.. the greater good has to be served"He said.

Wyatt memory brought back imagines of him being a baby, and elders saying the same thing.. They wanted to kill him because he was too powerful. But why? He didn't understand, he was good. Shouldn't they be happy that there is such a powerful tool on good's side? The evil side is the one that should worry. Why would his own "Team" wanted to hurt him? He was no threat to them.

He was very confused. But the didn't have time to think at that point. He lowered his shield, and started walking towards Gideon.

For some insane reason, Phoebe and Paige had decided to ran up the stairs instead of orbing, and were at the attic door.

-"Athame-Gideon" Paige cried, and the athame flew from her daughter's throat to the one that was holding it. Almost stabbing Gideon, but he regain control of the athame a second too soon.. and the athame flew, inserting itself on the heart of the girl that tried to manipulate it.

-"Mom" Cried Penelope.

-"SHUT UP, BRAT! You'll be with her in a minute" Gideon said angry, while the two little girls exploded into flames in front of him.

Phoebe swallowed loudly, while she was telekinetically moved to Gideon's side.

-"I have a better leverage now. Wanna see how an elder can brake a neck with just one hand, Wyatt?"

-"Leave my nephew alone!" Said Phoebe, her eyes full of tears. Trying to kick Gideon behind him.

-"Or what? You are going to feel me to death, you WICTH?"

-"DAD, please!" Wyatt begged, crying.

-"He is not going to come, you moron. He is on my side!" Gideon said.

Wyatt couldn't control his tears, what if he was right? While his memory again, took him to the time the elders had try to kill him before. He saw himself in the underworld, roaming around, a baby. Demons tried to attack him, he blinked and the demons spontaneously combusted. Could he do that? He never remember doing that before. Well, except in this memory. But it was definitely worth the shot.

Wyatt blinked, picturing his attacker surrounded by flames, and prayed it worked

Gideon got covered in flames, and disappeared fast. He just had time to do what he had promise.. Wyatt heard Phoebe's neck snap, as her lifeless body slowly collapsed into the floor.

--

Ok.. I am going to stop here, cuz I just killed an entire family, and it feels kind of creepy and sad. So I need to mourn for a while.

_Just in case you were wondering for the fathers of the kids. _

**Paige** married Kyle, the FBI agent, that wasn't after the avatars. Cuz that never happened in my story. But was still kind of doing the supernatural investigation. Whatever, they met, had the kid. Wyatt LOVED his uncle, he wanted to be an FBI agent when he grew up. Kyle got killed on the line of duty, when Penelope was five.

**Phoebe** married a guy that was half demon, half human. He was a very important business man, that spent 95 of his time, traveling. Wyatt didn't like this uncle at all. But he was still alive, probably working for Wyatt.

AHH and I am glad.. people weren't that eager to have Wyatt crushing Chris scalp to turn him.

--

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES: **Ok, you are my toughest critic in this area... I know I suck with action figures...So... I hope this action scene was believable, what do you think? It was still kind of too fast?? Its hard to have like 15 powerful people against just one, and that the one has to win. And I still kind of give me the chills to HAVE to kill them all.

Why don't I want them slamming against the walls?? It makes me sad, because Wyatt is not really that evil, so I cant bring myself to hate him. : ( but I guess that is the whole point of my story, the two sides of Wyatt. I am going more to a story you really feel, you want to SAVE Watt. I hope I am getting there. What do you feel.. do you wanna save, public Wyatt?

I guess you are right, about you reading, hoping that a miracle will happen in any minute..

**Pukah**Hey.. Barbas just sent me a memo this weekend, letting me know that he didnt want to work in my story any more, cuz he didnt get any cookie... Terrible.. how am I going to do without my cast?

Hehehe. You know, I think a couple of people told me it was too rushed, though clarifying.. I don't know.. I guess in my mind, after I got Barbas on the third chapter. It was soo obvious that he had something to do with his turning. I mean. He was helping Gideon in it's a bad bad world! So I assumed everybody got what he had done. And that was just confirming everybody suspicion. I didn't really think that you guys would buy, that Barbas in all his niceness would help Wyatt out of how cute our adorable psycho is. But yeah.. his babbling is scary.

I am glad you like the discussion and their controversial feelings, cuz yeah. It has to be a very weird situation to be in. I hope my characters do sound real though. I am going more to a story you really feel, you want to SAVE Watt. I hope I am getting there.

Wyatt loosing his temper? Hmm I donno.. we gotta see what happens.

TRUTH- AWSOME GIRL.. I loved every letter of it!

Drewfuller4eva: Thank you, I am glad you like this approach too. Yeah, I guess there are soo many different stories, when evil Wyatt is willing to torture his brother to turn him to his side. This is different. I am going more to a story you really feel, you want to SAVE wyatt. If it makes any sense. I hope you like this chappie too.

Magical Princess: Thank you very much. A toast, for many more WOWWS to come.. cheers!

teal-lover: thank you, thank you, thank you!! I hope you liked this chappie too.

I am so glad you find my characters believable, because they are in a very weird situation, and it's hard to have them feeling all that stuff and still make it compelling and believable. And I don't really like when the story doesn't make sense. I am trying to make a story were you really feel, you want to SAVE Watt! So you understand why Chris wanted to save him so badly. I hope I am getting there.

**lex ** Hehe.. I am sorry, I was just wondering. I hope you like this chapter too. Let me know what you think. And thank you very much for reviewing.


	6. Pity the source of all evil

**CHAPTER VI: PITY THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL.**

A/N: Just three reviews? Sad (Though those were 3 of the best reviews I ever had!).. well.. just for, that I am going to make you **CRY!** Well.. I don't know. The end made me cry, a lot. And I've never cried with one of my stories before, so hopefully at least some of you will get watery eyes!

A/N2: If anyone read the first version of my chapter V... I forgot the cries for Leo, mainly cuz I am a moron! Cuz is super important for my story. I guess I was just so upset everyone was dying and the idiot didn't come and help, that I just forgot about him.

---

-"Dad, please" Wyatt was crying. His mom and Chris were still breathing. His put his brother unconscious body in his mom's arms. "please come"

-"Sweetie, I am sorry" Said an agonizing Piper, caressing her older's son cheek with one hand. And hugging her baby boy with the other. "I love you, remember that." She fainted.

-"NOO... DAD PLEASE!" He screamed as hard as he could, cutting his own scream with his sobs "Mom, wake up.. wake up please, I need you... I love you so much. Please don't leave me. DADDDDDDDDDD"

"he is not going to come" sounded a voice in his head "he was with him all along. He was right..."

He could hear Gideon's voice "He is not going to come, you moron. He is on my side!". It couldn't be true. His dad was never there, but they were his family, he had to care. "You don't understand.. It's just too much power.. the greater good has to be served"

How could this be the greater good? An elder had just killed the greater source of good of all times, THE CHARMED ONES, and the charmed ones were his family!

"You are too powerful... you have to die" he heard the elder saying. "Its all what elders care about, Wyatt" dinned the voice in his head "Power... its all your father cares about. That is why he never paid attention to Chris. He is not powerful enough. He never cared about you, or your mother, or Chris. He just cared about the power you guys could bring him. He just impregnate your mother in order to create a powerful individual, that is why he only comes to make you practice. He tried to create another powerful individual, but he failed, Chris was not powerful enough. That is why he never paid any attention to him."

"NOOOOOOOO..."Wyatt screamed "its not TRUE!! Dad.. PLEASE come and save them"

"he won't come, Wyatt. You know it. Now you grew too powerful, you don't obey their rules anymore, and you are a threat to them".

Chris started to wake up.

-"Chris, my god. Please hold on... PLEASE.. PLEASE"

Chris hazed glare met his eyes. He seemed completely disoriented.

-"Wy.. what?"

-"Shh. Just hold me" he picked up his brother, and hold him tightly, Chris didn't have the strength to hold him back.

Wyatt put him down and tried to heal him. Knowing that that, wasn't one of his powers, but hoping that for some miraculous reason, some golden sparkles could come out of his hand. Nothing happened.

"Too much power is bound to make him evil, the boy should die" He remembered Gideon's voice from another time.

"TOO MUCH POWER... I couldn't even save my family. Chris, please don't die.. I cant take this. What is all this power good for? I was always good. They were always good. WHY?" He cried.

"it's all a lie, they don't care about good or evil. That is what they lead you to believe, so you just follow them. As long as they have you fooled. They are in control, they have the power. But you are beyond that, you have too much power, and they are scared, you might discover their little game. They are scared, that you might see the light, see that there is no good, there is no evil. There is just power, and the one that controls the more power, wins."

"NOOOO..."

"You know its true, Wyatt. You know your family risked their lives on daily basis for a big lie. Their whole life was lived in vain. Do you want to live your life in vain too?"

-"Dad.. please" he whispered... he didn't know what to believe any more.

"I was your father's mentor." "He is not going to come, you moron. He is on my side!" Gideon's voice was blaring in his head. "Your own dad sent him, his experiment failed. And he couldn't be enough of a man to be the one doing the dirty work! He had to send his mentor. Your father is the one responsible for all this, stop deluding yourself Wyatt."

-"NOOO" He screamed in tears.

-"Wy...it's ok" He could hear Chris' weak voice. With the little strength he had left, he grabbed Wyatt's hand. His comforting eyes, full of love.

Wyatt went back to his baby brother. Hugging him.

-"You shouldn't have done that, Kiddo. I am the oldest, I was suppose to protect you, I WAS SUPOUSE TO PROTECT YOU!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU DUMB BOY?" He was crying, caressing Chris' hair.. those words came more from desperation than anything else "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?? I WAS SUPOUSE TO BE THE ONE, YOU SHOULD HAVE ORBED SOMEWHERE ELSE.. YOU ARE TOO GOOD... too precious... I was the one suppose to protect you, not the other way around. I was the one that was suppose to die... Because...I can not live if you are gone. You are the one that can take anything, you are the strongest one. I just can not go on, if you die "

-"Yes you can, Wy. You have to have to"

-'I will go insane!"

-"Wy, you have to promise me, you'll be strong! You don't understand.. you are the double blessed, you life is more important than mine."

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. don't EVER say that! You are the best of all of us...you were always the best of all of us"

-"You are the powerful one, Wy. I am just the double blessed's brother"

-"I am the powerful one?? That is why I couldn't even save my family? That is why you are in this state?? I was suppose to PROTECT you!! What happened with all that power then? The babies.. they died too...I couldn't save two babies!"

Barbas, that had been indulging himself with Wyatt's pain and fear (yeah, in case you guys are still wondering.. Barbas IS the voice in his head), decided the brotherly scene was too cheesy for his taste. He telekinetically hit Chris' head, provoking him to faint in Wyatt's arm. And created an illusion, depriving Chris from a pulse, so that Wyatt would think his brother was dead.

Wyatt felt Chris' body, fall languidly, in his arms. He search for pulse with desperation. Only to find none.

-"NOOOO don't you leave me, you hear me Chris? Don't you DARE leave!! WAKE UP!!" he yelled, in between cries. "PLEASE ... wake up bro... I need you, so much. I love you so much. Don't leave me alone..please... no Chris.. Chris.. please..."

"He is gone" cried the voice in his head.

-"NOOO he is not.. he cant be, please don't let it be true."

Wyatt looked around and saw the dead bodies of everybody he ever loved. Except the two little girls, all that was left of them, was a stain on the floor with a pile of dust on top.

-"Please, let me wake up" He cried "This can't be happening. PLEASE, PLEASE" he didn't even know who he was begging to, but he didn't care.. his whole family was dead. "Mommy please... wake up... I need you mommy, don't go" he said shaking gently the dead body beside him. But his mommy never woke up.

He stop the insane crying. He started moving quiet, gently and lovingly, while silent tears invade his whole features, his whole body.

-'I love you, mommy. More than anything in the world, I love you. And I feel so proud of being your son. I promise mom, the world is going to know, who Piper's Halliwell son is. You are going to be so proud of me one day, Mommy. It is so hard to let you go, I don't know how I will do it. Everyday till the day I die, I am going to miss you. I wish you know how special you are to me, and how much your boy loves you. Take care of my Baby brother, up there, will you? I know you will, Mommy, you always did. But who is going to take care of me, mom? Who is going to take care of me..." He said kissing his mom's forehead. He rearrange her hair and her clothes sweetly and place his baby brother into her arms, one more time.

-"I love you, Chris, you are the best brother I could have ever ask for. You were my brother, my best friend, my boy. You were the first one I ever thought about, you were the light at the end of the tunnel. You were the one that I ran to, every time I was confused, yet, you made me feel I was the one that had the strength, that was protecting you. When you were the one that guided me. You were the one I lived life for, and I don't know how I am going to live my life without you. Cuz, I can't, because my life was with you. It was always Wyatt and Chris, and you were so much more than a brother to me. I am going to need you and missed you more than my sanity can take." He kissed him too.

He went to his Aunt Paige, scooping her up gently. Placing her beside her mother, he put Piper's free hand on Paige hands. He arrange Paige's hair and clothes too.

"I am sorry I can not put your baby in your arms too, Aunt Paige. I am so sorry, I promise I will avenge her"

He picked up some of the dust on the stain, where Penelope used to be, and fill up one of the empty bottles for potions, that was laying around the attic, with it. He kissed the bottle

"I love you Penny, you were always my favorite little girl. I am going to miss you so much. I am so sorry, I couldn't save you"

He placed the bottle on Paige's hand

"I love you Aunt Paige, you were always there, to teach me about everything. All I know about magic, I owe to you, and a lot I know about life, I owe it to you too. I could never be the man I am today, if it wasn't for you. So thank you Aunty. I really loved you" He kissed her forehead.

He scooped Phoebe tenderly, and place her besides Paige, making her hold the hand that had Penelope in it. He arrange her clothing and hair too.

He filled another bottle with Patty's remainings.

-"My sweet little baby" Said looking at the bottle "You couldn't even live life, because of me. And I am SO sorry, little baby. I would trade my life for yours in a second if I could. I am sorry the stole you from us, they deprive us from your laugh, your happiness. Your sweet innocent life that hadn't even begin. But you will be with your mommy and a family that adores you up there. While I'll adore you, completely alone, from here" He kissed the little bottle.

He put little Patty's bottle in her mom's free hand.

-"My sweet, crazy Aunt Phoebe. How can I even begin to tell you how much you meant to me? With all your useless advice on how to treat girls. With all your advices about everything. Who am I going to go now... whenever I don't know what to do? Who is going to comfort me when I am sad? When no one else, but you and me understand what is going on, because no one else, is sensitive enough to get touched, by something like that? I am going to miss you so much.. cuz I love you so very much, my dear, dearest Aunty" He kissed her forehead too.

He realized even his shirt was wet from his own tears, but he didn't care. He sat down on the floor, looking at his dead family, and started sobbing uncontrollably, covering his head with his hands.

He closed his eyes, hoping it was all a dream and in any second now, he could smell his mom in the kitchen baking cookies, the way she always did when something was troubling him, to comfort him. But the cookies never came.

Did anyone cry?? Cuz I did :(

**A/n: **Would that work? Or I have to make it funny two? But yeah... it would be super funny if Wyatt use the cookies as a persuasion method to turn Chris to his side. I might use the: "Chris in Cell, "I'm stuck with an evil brother and no god damned cookies!"  
Wyatt appears, "Here you go buddy, now will you please turn evil, come on, not even for 2 cookies?""

And for all you people that are reading this.. way to go!! If you are wondering what the hell is all about, **FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES, **requested that since there are cookies in all my stories, discoveries... should have them too. And offered me that solution. And I thought it was SOO good, you guys deserved a good laugh too!

--

lex : WOW... that was a nice review!! Its good that you can see pass evil Wyatt and see that there is a whole complex sequence of events that turned him. I mean, why would Chris go back to the future to try to save him, if he didn't think that something actually happen to him? Besides, its cuter this way. And I am trying to convincing everybody Wyatt was worth saving! Or better, like one of the reviewers wrote. "And about the saving Wyatt thing... after reading your last chapter, more than saving him I'm planning in joining him." Now the challenge will also be, to make him believable as evil too, you know what I mean? You licked the neck snapped?? Funny... why is better than the stabbing or the energy ball? Or you just plainly don't like Phoebe and you wanted her DEAD? Hehehehe

Pukah: yeah, poor Barbas... he was practicing on feeding of his own fear to be left without cookies!! See I started with the cookies for your story and now people are demanding me cookies in every story. Hard to do.. did you read my last author's note?? I thought it was so funny what sparkling wrote!! SOO all the Cookies for Pukah (and then you can give some to Penny, that we know you love her!! I love her too, it makes my stories a lot more fun!).

Demented Wyatt.. well... then you are going to love next chappie.. cuz I am going to try my best to through him into insanity.

"after reading your last chapter, more than saving him I'm planning in joining him." WOWW that is the best compliment anyone could ever give me, really. Cuz it means I pulled up the story convincingly enough, to be plausible that Wyatt could have turned after this, without being really evil. And is not like the show gave us a very solid base to do that... How did Gideon turned Wyatt evil in the show?? There is no explanation.. or the whole kidnapping.. but DUDE... they kidnap your kid and you don't realize it?? The trade it with the other Wyatt?? And so what?? The evil world people do not realize their Wyatt is missing?? So I am YEPPPI... My Wyatt has followers! But yeah... that is the point, to understand that what he thinks, could be thought in a way. Understand why he is convinced of his own ideas, and how most of the time, he doesn't even realize that is something seriously wrong with his theory.

Hehe Gideon killed by the monster teddy bears... I laughed sooo badly!! "I'll go on strike without cookies" Gideon says. "NO.. or I'll send the Monster Teddy bears.. wait hold on.. you are already dead, so I don't need you any more.. Well.. It doesn't matter.. Ewoks.. ATTACK!"

chomp chomp chomprandom Gideon screams of pain

Girl, you are a colossal writer you know that. And not only the dialogs, but is the story, the ideas, are fantastic.

ANYWAYS...THANKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUU THAT WAS THE BEST REVIEW EVER!!

I want truth or I'll show you the consequences.. I still have the fleet of teddy bears beside me and they are done with Gideon and still hungry (They don't like cookies, the abnormal monsters!!)

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES: **If you haven't read the last A/N it goes mainly for you, but I thought your review was SOOO funny, I needed to share it. So I included the cookies. But I'll see if I can put it in a funnier situation in this sad story. Your dialog was super funny.. I laughed soo badly.

Yeah I am trying with the action sequences. I told you it was my weak spot. And again, I had to kill six people with just one elder... tough job!!

Yeah I love Chris more than Wyatt too! That is Wyatt loves Chris so much.. cuz he is the best of them all!! I am trying to pull out a story where you can pity Wyatt and understand why he is behaving like he is, yet.. see that Wyatt is evil. I hope I am doing a good job. I felt so good when one of the girls review that after last chapter, instead of wanting to save Wyatt, she was planning to joining him. Cuz that mainly means, that Wyatt character is believable.


	7. Fear the source of all evil

CHAPTER VII: Fear the source of all evil.

Wyatt was crying so hard, he didn't hear the incoming orbs.

-"Wyatt, What happened?" Cried Leo horrified.

"Power... its all your father cares about. That is why he never paid attention to Chris... He never cared about you, or your mother, or Chris...Your own dad sent him, his experiment failed. ...Your father is the one responsible for all this, stop deluding yourself Wyatt." The voice kept dinning in his head

-"You bastard! How could you?" He threw an energy ball at him

-"Wyatt.. what are you.."

-"You bastard! I hate you.. I wish I could remove till the last drop of your Fucking blood out of my system. The only good thing you did in your life was CHRIS, and he is dead because of you!"

Another energy ball, and another, and another.. and another... till he had no energy to shoot any more.. he kept on throwing energy balls at him forever.. way after his father was long dead. He went near his lifeless body.

-"Your body doesn't deserve to lay near theirs" He said angry, and blinked. His dad's body burst into flames.

Wyatt looked around him, surrounded by death and destruction. He couldn't stay there any more.. He was going insane! (A/N: no kidding! Sorry, but I had to say it). He orbed away, so absorbed in his own thoughts (or Barbas') that he didn't hear the loud knocking on the door that had been going on for the last ten minutes.

He orbed himself to a dark cave, he needed a place to think uninterrupted. What should he do? Where to go? He was so furious. He wanted to smash the world against a wall. He started throwing rocks telekinetically against it. He felt little relief. He needed to kill someone.

He orbed to the underworld. That day, the underworld experienced the worst demon massacre in the entire underworld history. That day the demons learned to fear Wyatt's rage.

Demons of every color, size or order were slaughter without mercy, without reason. The voice was running fast on the underworld. That if you encountered the blonde hair boy, you should ran fast, and pray that he chooses to be merciful, killing you with spontaneous combustion.

Because after a while, Wyatt got tired of not feeling any relieve by killing demons fast, so he started doing it slowly and painful. He would butcher them slowly with Excalibur, he would cut their tongues so he could not hear their cries for mercy. He would cut, finger by finger. He would throw low voltage energy balls on the sensitive parts, just to watch the fear and pain on the demon's face.

But no fear or pain were enough to match his own, no demon killing could return him his family, or make him feel any better, after all.. it wasn't a demon's fault. He is own father, had sent someone to kill his family. After a day an a half of slaughtering the underworld, he realized it was pointless and orbed himself back to the cave.

He stood there, wondering what to do next. When a figure materialized himself.

-"Who are you?" asked Wyatt, with an energy ball already prepared on his hand.

-"Calm down, kid. I am Barbas"

-"Are you a demon?"

-"Me... a demon? Not really, I am so past the good and evil charade. I believe that the only important thing is power. And the one that has the most power controls it all. I believe good and evil is something that the powers up there leads us to believe, to control us, to make us weaker. So, as long as we obey them, they have power over us. But I think "the paragons of all good" up there, and the "paragons of all evil" down there, are one and the same, they have a mutual agreement, pretending to be against each other. So they can secretly control the whole world. What do you think, Wyatt?"

-"How do you know my name?"

-"I know a lot of things, Wyatt. I know that you are in pain, and that you want to avenge your family, more than anything in the world. I am sorry for your lost Wyatt. But don't worry, dear boy" He said walking to Wyatt and caressing gently his hair "I will be here for you. I won't let you alone like the rest did. I won't abandon you, like your family. Or betray you, like your father. You can trust me"

Wyatt looked at him, his eyes were filling with tears, but he didn't want to cry in front of the stranger, he didn't want to show him he was weak.

-"Its ok, boy" Barbas hugged him "I know you feel guilty for your family's death"

"It was all your fault" The voice in his head cried "They died protecting you, you should have been powerful enough to save them. It's all your fault, you were the failed experiment, you should have never been born. And now your whole family died because of you"

-"And the death of the little ones" said Barbas, when Wyatt left go a sob in his arms.

"They were little girls, you should have been powerful enough. Its all about power... you should have been powerful enough, to defend the babies, they were your responsibility" the voice blaring in his head.

-"And your brother, specially, your beloved brother"

-"CHRIS... I am so sorry Chris" He broke into a full blown cry in Barbas arms, that was moving his arms soothingly, caressing his back

"You let your brother died, in your arms, you couldn't save him. You should have been the one that died, that energy ball was directed at you. If you wouldn't have panic and gotten into shock like an idiot you are, he wouldn't have to jump to move you, catching the energy ball with his body. It's all your fault, you are his older brother, you were suppose to protect him. You were more powerful, you were suppose to protect him"

He could hear his mother telling him "Chris is your baby brother, Wy. You have to protect him". He could remember the countless times when they were kids, that something had happen, and Wyatt had protected Chris with his force field. Swearing him, that he would always be there for him, that he would always protect him. And that nothing was every going to happen to him, as long as he was alive.

-"Chris.. I failed you. I broke my promise, I am so sorry" he kept on crying on Barbas arms, that by this time, was already a little exasperated by the teenager display of emotions.

-"All you can do is avenge your brother, at least that way, your family's death wouldn't be in vain. You will unmasked the powers beyond, you would show the world that good an evil are not real. That it's what they sell us to keep us in control. "It's the opium of the people" In Marx words. You have to show them that you are more powerful than them. That they should be the ones fearing you, and not the opposite way around."

-"But how??"

-"Well killing them would be a nice start"

-"Killing who?? The elders? But..."

-"They killed your family Wyatt, they were all behind it, you know it. They wanted to kill you, just because the were scared you were too powerful, cuz all they care about is POWER. Wake up Wyatt.. they killed your family!!"

And Wyatt started killing the elders, one by one, till they were none. Soon after he started, the elders started sending witches after him. They wanted to kill him, he tried to make them see the light. But he realized it was useless, after a while, he even stop trying to convince them.

He couldn't care less if he exposed magic. Why would they have to repress their powers? That was another way the powers beyond use to control them. You hide who you are. He was beyond that.

He didn't have it any easier with the evil creatures. He killed the elders evil counterparts, also one by one, demons and worlocks were sent after him. But those were a lot easier to convinced, is was easier to show them the light. Who would have thought Demons were smarter than Witches?

Wyatt began his tyranny, partially because he could, partially because he believed in his philosophy, mostly mere chance. People were trying to kill him, and he wasn't willing to give him that satisfaction, so he kill them instead. And it all begun, until it was all out of control and he woke up one day, being the ruler of a world, he didn't care about. Having everything, but the one thing he wanted.

But now.. with his brother there. Lying unconscious, all this memories that he thought long buried came back, all the pain, all the fear.

Chris woke up, wanting to scream at his brother some more. He couldn't understand what had happened to him, how could his Wyatt turn into a monster? He was furious.

Wyatt didn't realize he was crying. But Chris did. Wyatt was sitting on the chair beside his bed, tears all over, and staring blank at some point on the wall. Chris couldn't stay furious any more. He turned his head to see what was on the wall, there was nothing.

-"Wy...it's ok" He could hear Chris' weak voice. He grabbed Wyatt's hand. His comforting eyes, full of love.

-"That's what you did, that's what you said"

-"Uhh? When Wyatt. Are you ok?" Now he had both hands on his brother hand.

Wyatt hold him tight, one more time. This time, Chris hold him back.

-"It's ok, Wy. It's ok, what's wrong?" He said holding his sobbing brother tightly, and caressing his back soothingly.

-"That is what you said the day you died"

-"I am pretty sure I didn't die yet, Wy" he said with a little chuckle, trying to comfort his brother. "So.. lets not start crying over my dead body until I stop breathing, ok?"

Wyatt let him go, he lay back down and smile at his brother. Wyatt arrange his brothers hair.

-"Don't leave me again, Kiddo. Please" He pleaded desperately

Chris looked at him sad, everything in his look said "You are the ruler of an evil tyranny and I am the leader of the resistance move against you. I don't think its that easy" but he said.

-"Everything its going to be fine, Wy" Grabbing his hand again.

-"No, its not.. You'll leave me alone again, like that night. And I am lost when I am without you. I told you that, but you still died on me!"

--

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES : **I am glad you liked the cookies.. I was about to put at the end of the chapter.. Would you stay with me for two cookies?? But then.. it would have been a little weird. I hope you liked this chapter too.. And thank you soo much for all your sweet reviews

Pukah WOWW that is what I call a review : ). Yeah I know you thought it was barbas.. but just in case.. some people did ask me in some other time when it was obvious that it was barbas. Dughgh girl.. I think your shrink lied to you when he gave you dried frog pills.. they are kind of nasty.. But yeah.. just tell the doc.. that you are not crazy, you just have barbas in your head.. he'll understand.. and take you to the quilted room!

"And the last part was sad too... the problem was that I was reading it and while half of my mind was feeling so sorry for Wyatt that it was actually submitting Gideon and throwing the Ewoks back to him, the other half was slowly backing away from the situation trying not to make any sound and searching a phone to call the guys with the white shirts that would take Wyatt to a nice white room with quilted walls."

That was sooo funny. Yeah too late, now you didn't make the call.. and the world is dead.. that is soo sad..Wyatt even probably killed the ewoks.. just cuz they reminded him of Chris.. he is just like that.

Yeah, I'll tell that to Chris.. Chris.. if you fill Penny's mouth with cookies all the time, she wont be able to talk!! He'll be so happy. He'll bake till the day she goes back to the future.

I cant wait to read the new scary fiction with sinister teddy bears.. scary... Poor little Chris that wanted a nice present for his birthday. What is that boy and his bday, 9 Crazy Ewoks, 14 Mom dies. I don't want to know what happens in the rest.

Yeah the problems in the plot.. we all notice them... and I am not that bad..cuz I stopped watching charmed for like 2 years, and I started again when I saw CHRIS.. and mainly focus in CHRIS, but still.. MAN.. you are writing pay some attention. They pay you for it, and there are a lot of mistakes that are like stupid, is not like the plot on that episode wouldn't work if they don't change the story.

The only one everybody complain and I kind of don't agree, is the Paige one, that everybody says. But I always assumed Chris was lying , he used that as an alibi to get into the mannor. Cuz his purpose was to save Wyatt (of course, not that the writers had thought about that so much time in advance) but whatever... Chris lied.. he lied so many times, one more, wouldn't make a difference.

ALL the rest and a lot more.. you are sooo right.

"And the most important... Wyatt is the almighty twice blessed... but is mentally unable to remember the spell to go to the past? Ok, it's four verses... can't he write it down somewhere else?? No, he sends Bianca to the past and forgets about the spell??"

Gee I always wonder about that.. but in all of them.. like ohh we don't have the book, we cant cast the spell we casted two seconds ago and has two lines.. I am like DUDE... I can tell you what the spell is.. what's wrong with your memory??

Yeah Wyatt invisible blue duck is talking to him with Leo's voice, He doesn't like that.

I know I super like crazy Wyatt too. He is soo conflicted, poor boy. I don't want Chris to ever get better.

Keep on reviewing the longer the better, don't worry.

I cant wait to read truth!

**lex :** That was sooo nice you almost left me speechless.. and I am a girl that always has something to say!! : )! THANK YOU****! I love that you love my characters and the I portrait them. Maybe I understand Wy cuz I am a little insane myself?? Hehe.. no but I actually do love psychology a lot and going into my characters mind to see how they think and why they act like the do. But I feel so flattered!! I am not worthy of such a valuable review!!

Phoebe, yea I don't care much about her either. You know what is funny? I watch like the first 4 seasons of charmed, then I stopped and I started again when I saw Chris... and I always hated Piper, I thought she was too bitchy.. but then.. She is Chris' mother.. so now.. I am like ahh Piper.. I even care if Piper and Leo are together or not, for the sake of poor neurotic Chris!


	8. What would you do?

**Me **(reviewer): I AM SOOO SORRY I didn't answer your review!! You sent a review for the fifth chappie when I had already uploaded the sixth and when I was answering the sixth I forgot to see if I was missing a review from chapt 5!! I am sooooo sorry!! Anyway.. I am so glad you like my story and that you like the explanation of how everything happened. I am trying to explain it to myself.. cuz the show didn't do such a good job with that. You want me to finish soon? Just the whole Wyatt turning evil? Or the whole story?? Thank you again for your lovely review, keep them coming, I hope you are still enjoying my story. And thank you again!

**CHAPTER VIII: What would you do?**

-"No, its not.. You'll leave me alone again, like that night. And I am lost when I am without you. I told you that, but you still died on me!"

-"Wyatt, last time I check I wasn't a ghost. I am so sorry for what happened. I didn't want to leave you alone. It wasn't my choice. Id didn't mean to. Do you know what happened?"

-"What do you mean? You were there!"

-"The doctors said I had a severe concussion, and that plus the trauma, cause the amnesia. I can't remember anything of the last three days before the attack. All I know is what grandpa told me" (A/n: Ok yeah... I admit.. the cheapest excuse ever!! But well.. he can't remember anything, if not he would have remembered Gideon in the past! And Barbas severely hit him in the head for a reason)

-"What did he tell you?"

-"He got home for my birthday party, and knocked for like half an hour (A/n: remember the knocks at the door?) , he cried for us, and nobody would answer him, he panicked and broke in, just to find me unconscious, laying on mom's arm, and mom and the aunts holding hands, dead, they were four fire stains on the floor, he thought that was, what was left of the two girls, you, and whoever attacked. He cried for dad to heal me, but when he never appeared he took me to the hospital, were I stayed for almost three months. What happened, Wy?"

He wanted to tell his brother everything, let him know, open his eyes, show him good and evil were a charade. But he couldn't bring himself to that. He didn't have the heart to tell his baby brother that his father had sent someone to kill his whole family, that he really never cared at all about them. He had never ever felt any remorse for killing Leo, but for some strange reason, while looking into his brother's eye he couldn't confess that murder.

-"It doesn't matter, Kiddo. Its better if you don't remember, I promise" He said sadly.

Chris pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

-"I am so sorry, Wy. I am so sorry, you had to live all that." The whole world is sorry, apparently, he thought.

-"I am sorry too, kiddo. I was the one that was suppose to protect you, and I failed you, I failed you so badly. Every day, for the past years, I woke up every morning, knowing I promised to protect you and I had failed you. I didn't keep my promise, I wasn't strong enough. I guess in some part of my unconscious I hope that if I gathered enough power, I would be able to bring you back. I felt so guilty Chris, it was all my fault"

-"It wasn't your fault, Wy! You tried, I know you tried as hard as you could. Sometimes its just not possible, no matter how powerful you are"

-"But if I would have been powerful enough, I would have save you. All, and then.. ironically, I was powerful enough to have my whole family killed for that. Yet not powerful enough to save them. That is the horrible irony , I have to live every day, and it kills me. The fight between a part of me, that wish I had no powers at all, to avoid what happened, and the other part, that wish to have all the power in the world, to avenge my family. Hoping that in some miraculous way, if I get to gather enough power, my family will come back. Or maybe, I will die and finally join them. That's all I ever wanted, that's all I ever fought for. And now.. I get to discover, that the death I wanted to avenge the most, the ONE person I wished was alive the most. Its alive, and all I did just to get him back, made him hate me. " His gazed posed on Chris emerald eyes "Cuz everything I did, I did it FOR YOU... and now you are going to leave me, alone again. Cuz YOU HATE ME"

-"I don't hate you, Wy. I LOVE you and you know it. You always knew how much you meant to me, so don't try to manipulate me out of this, like that! I just can't understand how you say going against everything they ever taught us, is right! Doing everything they ever told you not to do, is definitely not a way to get your family back! You know what you are doing is wrong, that is why you are so desperately seeking for my approval."

-"But what they taught us is WRONG. They lost their lives cuz of a stupid fight nobody cared about, defending a battle of powers they didn't even want to be in, in the first time. They died defending the wrong ideals, protecting people that were selling them a lie. I can't let that happen to you Chris, please!"

-"Then just STOP, Wyatt. Just stop the massacre!"

-'I can't do that Chris!"

-"Why not?"

-"Do you honestly think that I am the only one behind this? Do you honestly think they are going to let me quit, without killing me? There is never just one leader in every power. There might be one face. But that face is supported by a lots of other people, and if that face falls, the cannibals below him, just eat him alive, and someone else rise with the power. It's not that simple"

-"And would you do it, if it was?" Chris asked. Wyatt avoid his eyes, and didn't answer. Chris moved his chin as to make his eyes meet "Tell me the truth, Wyatt. Would you do it, if it was?"

-"I DON'T KNOW.. I don't know anything anymore, Chris. I Imagined zillions of time that I'd miraculously ran into you, and you would tell me how you didn't really die after all, it would make me so happy. I'd played that scene it in my mind in zillions of different scenarios! Everything would be great if something like that ever happened, I thought to myself over and over again. And now it happened. And.... Now... everything its just so confusing"

Ok, pol.. rock the vote... what happens the next chapter:

1.- The story ends

2.- More sibling bonding

3.- Chris gets release to the evil world and Wyatt still rules that evil world, in a chapter entitled "Kicking some Halliwell asses"

4.- Wyatt realizes, that DAHH you are mental, DUDE!

5.- A new and innovative idea that I haven't thought about (of course, the 5.- should include your own suggestion, since if it comes from my head, I would have thought about it!)

6.- Barbas starts talking to Chris, they become best friends, and start torturing Wyatt together.

And yeah I want reviews.. if not I'll finish this story very, very soon.

--

Vista : Gee thanks I hope crying is not a bad thing.. I am sorry I didn't answer on Chappie 7, its just that you sent me your review after I posted. I hope you liked this two other chapters too. Please let me know.. Thanks

Pukah: I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE your reviews.. so please, feel free to make them as long or as short as you want.. as long as you tell me your honest opinion.. I will be happy.

Besides.. you make me laugh SOOO much.. I am not worth it.. you should be writing the three menaces...through me some lines...

"Dad dead... erm... well, I killed him, but dead nevertheless" hehe yeah I don't think he was counting that as one of his losses.

Yeah.. its really hard to imagine Leo not being nice to Chris.. I mean.. the guy can be too nice.. all angelic like.. to a point of being dull.. but not nice?? Hard to imagine, but.. I didn't write that story.. I just follow the storyline here.. and fill in the gaps.

"That's never a good hint about someone mental sanity..." Wyatt has been giving subtle signs on insanity since chapter I!! Yeah I think that by now we establish.. the poor guy is not evil. He just lost it.. your friends in the white t-shirts want to take him. But they are scared of what he might do to him.

"ok, logical in the fic, personally I must say that Wyatt's capacity for logic thoughts left San Franciso a few hours ago... it is now in Cuernavaca and not thinking on coming back." Heheh that was soo funny!

"While thinking he himself:  
/Mwhamwhamwhamwha! This boy is an idiot!!... argh, he is blowing his nose in my jacket!!/  
  
In fact I was feeling bad because a part of me was feeling awful for the boy while the other was bowing at Barbas tactics!!" FUNNY.. and then I am jealous of my own characters.. cuz they were my tactics... Barbas would have never done it without me.. uuhhh now I feel guilty... I turned Wyatt evil and Chris is going to come and kill me.. But I'll get to see Chris.. YEPPY I'll die happy!! (And crazy too, apparently.. probably in a quilted room, next to Wyatt's)

The ending.. I am not going to tell you, mainly cuz you don't want to know.. I.. on the other hand are one of the people (actually the only person I ever heard that does that.. but it sounds a lot better if I say I am one of THOSE ppl) that read the first three pages of a book and then read the ending.. ALWAYS.. I cant wait till I am done.. I need to know. But anyways... I am really hoping the ending of my story will surprise you guys! AND NOO of course Wyatt doesn't turn good! That would make no sense.

See I wish I was like you, it takes me like 10 minutes to write a 5 pages chapter.. and then I have to re read it like 3 times to see what gross mistake I made...and since its me reading me, its even harder to realize. I am super anxious... I do everything too fast

Lex: Gee after all your reviews, my ego is going to be so big, I am not going to fit in my house!! THANKS!! I feel flattered.. now you understand why Chris had to go to the past and save him!! And that is the whole point of my story : ) so I am happy!! I hope you liked this chapter too, and please keep your reviews coming.. they make me very happy!


	9. There is no Solution

**CHAPTER IX: There is no Solution.**

Wyatt started crying once again. Chris hugged him.

-"It's ok, Wy. It's ok. We'll sort it out. I promise" He said soothingly, comforting him, like when they were kids.

It was funny how, Wyatt had always been the powerful one, the oldest, the strongest, the protector. Yet, Chris had always had the strength of Character, Chris has always been the leader, the cool headed, the comforter. Yet, their dynamic always seemed to work perfectly. They balanced each other.

Wyatt smiled at his brother with a lot more conviction than Chris would have expected.

-"So.. wanna go for a walk, kiddo?"

-"Sure" He stood up. Wyatt had gone to one of the closets and handed him a jacket. That being Wyatt's was a little too big for Chris.

-"Are you ok? Cold, tired? Are you sure you are up to it?"

Chris didn't really bothered to answered and walk to his brother.

-"So where we going?"

-"Balcony" And he opened one of the glass doors that lead to the balcony. It was a beautiful garden, in a city in ruins. His brother lived like a king in a city of beggars. Chris tried not to think about that.

-"This is beautiful, Wy"

-"Come.." he lead him exited, the balcony was huge, probably occupied a whole side of the mansion Wyatt lived it. Part of it was covered with a glass roof, like a green house. And at the very end of it "Look. Isn't it exactly like mom's?" He said with a big smile.

Right in front of him, was an exact replica of the manor's garden, even he door that lead inside looked like the manor's door, inside the little square, one could forget that you were not at the manor.

-"Sit" Said Wyatt, leading his brother, that already looked tired, to one of the chairs. Chris sat down, and Wyatt kiss is hair. He swing his arm and a tray with cookies, two glasses of milk and a cup of tea appeared. "Just like mom's. I come here often, and eat cookies and milk and pretend that at any second you and mom are going to come and have cookies with me.. like in the old days. I always set two glasses of milk, and a cup of tea for her. I think she is probably watching us from there...Do you think she likes it? That I leave a cup of tea for her, I mean"

-"I bet she loves it, Wy" Chris smiled sadly. Realizing the death of his family had been really rough on Wyatt. He loved his brother...beyond everything, beyond reason. But Chris started to think, that there was something off in Wy's head. Wy wasn't evil, Chris was getting more and more convince, that all his brother needed was a really good shrink.

Suddenly Chris had a flashback, of something he never remembered before..

_He was laying on the floor, hurt and Wyatt was crying, hugging him_

_-"I was the one that was suppose to die... Because...I can not live if you are gone. You are the one that can take anything, you are the strongest one. I just can not go on, if you die "_

_-"Yes you can, Wy. You have to have to"_

_-'I will go insane!"_

_-"Wy, you have to promise me, you'll be strong! You don't understand.. you are the double blessed, you life is more important than mine."_

_-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. don't EVER say that! You are the best of all of us...you were always the best of all of us"_

So apparently he did go insane. Chris felt really sorry for his brother, and also felt sorry for abandoning him. Though he never did, but he wondered... If he would have stayed conscious, if he would have stick with his brother. Would any of this, ever had happened? Was this massive destruction the world was enduring, his fault. Could he had prevented it? Guilt possessed him. And also a tremendous sadness and pity for his brother. Since he had to have suffered a lot, to loose his mind like that.

-"I never could brought myself to go back to the manor after that day, but I built a little sanctuary here" Wyatt interrupted his thought. And gave him a cookie. He was eating one himself "Aren't they good?" He said smiling childishly.

-"They are awesome, Wy" He smiled sadly at his brother. They were, just like his mom's. Being there, with Wyatt it was easy to imagine that at any minute his mom would appeared.

Wyatt kneeled in front of him.

-"Did you miss me at all, Chris?" Wyatt asked him, his eyes full of childish pleading, full of hope, full of pain, full of insecurity, full of insanity.

-"I missed you every day, Wyatt. Every single day. Grandpa said, I kept on calling for you at the hospital, over and over again. I didn't accept that you were dead... I looked all over for you. Even if grandpa said that there was no hope, I didn't care...I too pictured in my mind over and over again, what would happened if I ran into you"

-"And why wouldn't you come to me, when you knew who I was? Why didn't you show your face before?"

-"Cuz... I thought you would kill me, bro."

-"You thought I would kill you. WHY?... oh no... you believed the rumors, right? You thought I killed our whole family?"

"No, Wy.. I never believed that"

-"You are lying.. you thought I killed them all, and I would want to kill you too"

-"Wy, look at me. I am NOT lying, I never, ever believed those rumors... but try to understand, I didn't know what to do.. I was confused. I woke up one day and my whole family was dead, and the next thing I know.. my brother is killing everything that moves. I didn't know what to do...but never, not even for a split second, I believed you killed our family.. I was just.. scared"

-You were scared of ME?" Chris didn't answer. Wyatt pulled him into a hug "No please, Kiddo. Don't be scared of me... please don't tell me, you are scared of me"

-"Wyatt.. do you have any idea of what you've done? Are you nearly conscious of the destruction you have create?"

-"I didn't have a choice, its power.. it's all they ever cared about.. and they sent all this people to kill me...just because I was too powerful. The were all against me.. everybody was trying to kill me"

"Great, now he is not only psycho but is also paranoid." Thought Chris.. "next thing I know, he also hear voices! And he is also, schizoid" He just felt so sorry for his brother.

-"I love you, Wy" Said Chris, grabbing his head by the sides, as to make him look right into his beautiful emerald eyes "No mater what happens, always, always remember that I love you, I always did and I always will, ok?"

-"OK" Said, yet another pair of beautiful, baby blue in this case, eyes.

-"We'll sort this out. Together, like in the old time, right?"

-"Right"

Chris was the one that pulled his brother into a hug this time.

-"I love you too, Chris"

---

Wyatt was pacing around the room, while Chris slept. He was getting fine so quickly, it was unfair! Wyatt wanted to throw an energy ball at him, just to keep him longer, but he couldn't do that to his baby brother. He wanted to lock him in a room and never let him go, but he had promise he would be able to leave, once he was fine. And Wyatt couldn't break, yet, another promise made to his brother.

What to do? He couldn't leave with him. He knew that, even if he believed Chris' cause was the right one, that he didn't. He couldn't abandon his movement and expect to survive. If his guys didn't kill him, Chris' guys would. Besides, who has ever heard of someone joining a resistance, against himself? That was ridiculous. He wished Chris would see the light. Understand what was all about. That good and evil didn't exist. He did feel kind of sorry for the people that had lost their lives. But as in the good versus evil charade, in the power quest he was on, the law was the survival of the fittest. It had always been about power, even in the good versus evil times. It wasn't his fault if he was the fittest, and what was he suppose to do? Let them kill him? He played for his team, and the rest played against him. The sad part was that his brother was on the looser team, and what you lost in this game, was extremely precious. He couldn't even begin to grasp the concept of his brother dying because of him AGAIN.

He had to make him see the light! HE HAD TO! But he couldn't bring himself to tell him what really happen. He didn't even know. if he was going to convince him, his brother had inherit the Halliwell's stubbornness. But he knew of one person that could.

-"NALA" he whispered, not to wake up his brother. Nala Shimmered in. "Take care of him, I need to go somewhere"

--

Chris woke up.

-"where is Wyatt?" He asked Nala.

-"He left"

-"Where?"

-"How would I know?" She shrug

Chris wondered where his brother left...scary thoughts crossed his mind. Please let it not be any of that. But he doubted it, his brother was the source of all evil after all. And no matter who much he wanted to delude himself. That was the truth. "What happened, Wy? How could you?" He thought, seeing his brother, so loving, so frail. He just couldn't understand how that same person, could have done all that.

He loved his brother, more than anything in the world. And this situation was killing him. And there was no way out. What could they do. He just couldn't join Wyatt movement. He couldn't, it would go against all his belief, all his family beliefs. He had to save Wyatt some way. But how? It was true. If Wyatt joined him, he was a dead man. What was he suppose to do? Go back to the resistance and say. "Hey this is my brother, Wyatt... he wants to join us?" Maybe they could use a spell to change his face, so nobody would recognize him. But then.. would Wyatt join the resistance? Who could Wyatt believe so firmly in something that was SO wrong.

A/N: Ok, next posting will be from back home, in Argentina, since I am leaving today my beloved San Francisco! And if anyone has the chance to come and visit the charmed city... do so (though Charmed is filmed in L.A), I love this city I've been calling my home for so long!

--

Pukah: heheh the last one just a joke, obviously! Nahh Barbas will torture Chris.. soon, not now.. but I think the ending is coming, and its getting more an more obvious! So Wyatt has been questioning everything since he found Chris. And Chris is starting to wonder if his brother is not insane. We'll see what happens next... maybe Wyatt went to find Leo to confess... what do you think?? Who do you think it is? I already know who.. maybe Barbas...maybe someone else.. dun dun.. :) I know you are missing menaces, right?? I will, soon, I have a lot written, but its not funny enough.. and I am not very funny nowadays. Besides, no truth, no menaces. Have you been reading my other story, with my other nick? Thedifferentone , "its not such a bad world"? Most of the dialogs are pretty funny, it has some other stuff too, but you'll probably laugh.

Well there are more people involve in Wyatt tyranny its true. I mean no one cant expect to have such a big tyranny and not have a lot of layers of power.. that is ridiculous, Wyatt has a lot of followers that would love to take his place, just they are scared of Wyatt.. Wyatt leaves, and someone else would rise... the thing is if they are powerful enough to hold the power. On the other hand.. you can see that Barbas also has a lot of control over Wyatt! But yeah.. Wyatt still thinks he is right! Hehehe your cookies tasted kind of weird, the pills didn't add a good flavor... so I stole some of Wyatt's tray!

Hehehe no my characters can't die.. Chris has to go to the future, and except if I decide that Chris crossed never existed, Wyatt has to be alive. Barbas.. he can die.. we don't need him.

GOOO for your mom!!

Yep you could send a short replay.. I like the longer ones better.. but I understand.. you have to sleep sometimes

ME: Thanks again, and sorry for not answering your other review on time, if it was the same me. Well, here you have a little or more sibling bonding. Still, I guess the story won't last a lot longer, or the sibling bonding, at least. Unless I can come up with something else they need to talk about. Because the guys are already way too confuse and its just stretching the inevitable, and repeating the same dialogs. As much as I love to torture their sweet little confuse minds and make the love and hate each other at the same time. Don't you think?

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES : **THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSS for all your reviews. First let me answer, Memories the song fic. Hey girl... it's not a stupid question... none of us knows all the songs in the world. And trust me, I should know!! The song is called Memories, and its from the musical "CATS" it's an awesome song. You probably heard it, just don't remember. I love that song... and it's true, I heard it the other day, and I was like.. this is so much Chris.. that is weird.. cuz its not a thought you have when you hear a song. THANKS for your kind review on that one.

YEAHH Barbas is so evil. Don't worry, Pukah just sent the evil demon Teddy bears against him. They are devouring, but yet keeping him alive, so I can bring him back if I need him here. Can't be killing my cast like that.. you know.

Gideon, on the other side, we summon him back and let the evil ewoks eat him alive. It got nasty!

Here more cookies!! I hope you liked them.. they had milk, no Tea.. tea is for Piper, can you imagine Piper giving tea to her kids?? Nahh me neither. So milk had to be.

teallover : there you go.. more sibling bonding. Poor kids.. they are about to throw themselves out of the window!! They'll just hide in the secret garden forever. "Did barbas have something to do with that too?" BARBAS.. Barbas has always something to do when it comes to poor little Wyatt.. the tiny whiny baby! You'll see hopefully you'll like it.

Drewfuller4eva: Ok, you wrote your review after I wrote this chappie, and actually more sibling bonding kind of won, but I am starting to feel, as much as I like sibling bonding, its just getting a little to much, to make any sense. I promise Wyatt will have some epiphanies next chapter!


	10. Madness

**CHAPTER X: MADNESS**

Chris had to know, he had to see, had to stop whatever madness Wy was probably doing.

He tried sensing him, to his relief and surprise, apparently Wy had found a way to reverse the spell that had been blocking them from each other. He sensed his brother and orbed to him.

--

Wyatt orbed into the attic and gasp. This was hard! He hadn't been in the attic since Chris' 14th birthday.

Every inch of that attic remind him of that day. He had converted the house into a museum, as a reminder of the power he came from. Or at least, that was what he would tell people. He wondered if it was just because he wanted to preserve everything intact, as if they still lived there, as if nothing had changed. Still, he couldn't bring himself to set a foot in his family memento.

He had orbed himself to the attic, because he thought it would be better to get over with the shock right away, now he didn't know if it had been such a good idea. The only good thing, the museum was already closed for the day.

He went where the hologram of the book was. His mind filled with memories.

Flashback 

A fourteen year old Wyatt orbs into the attic, to find a twelve year old Chris, sleeping on top of the book.

-"Kiddo, wake up, wake up"

-"Wy?" A sleepy Chris answered.

-"Yeah, Chris. Who else? But honestly, bro. I cant keep on doing this EVERY morning. Why don't you sleep in a bed, like the rest of the mortals? If mom finds out that you sleep here every night she'll kill you. And then, she'll kill me for covering up for you"

-"I just need to be prepared, Wy"

-"Prepared for what??"

-"For a demon attack! Now with a new baby in the house. Kyle dead, Phoebe's husband and Dad are out of the picture. I need to be able to protect my family, Wy. I wasn't born double blessed like you"

-"Oh Shut up, Kiddo" he said, while both of them orbed to their room, to get ready for school "I might have the power, but you are the one that was born with this" He touched Chris' forehead "And this" he pointed at his heart "And quite a lot of guts, kiddo. You have more than enough to defeat anybody Chris. And if you ever need more power, I'll always, ALWAYS be by your side. Together we can conquer the world."

-"I don't want to conquer the world. I wanna be able to keep my family safe"

-"That too kiddo, that too" he chuckle "Together, we can do anything together"

Conversations like that would go on almost every morning.

End of flashback 

God, he missed life in the manor. Memories were invading him, and he felt like crying.

-"Focus, Wyatt" He told himself.

He called for the book. And the book appeared. He read

"_"Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

The wind blew, bringing with it, the imagine of what Wyatt thought, was the best thing in the world.

-"Mom" He gazed amazed. Full of hope, full of joy.

-"Wyatt!" She said, tears in her eyes. She didn't know if her tears were because she was so furious with her son, or because she pity him, since she knew how much he had suffered and how much Barbas instigated him, till he broke. Or of happiness and love, just from seeing him and being seen by him again. Probably, it was a little bit of everything.

-"I missed you so much, Mom" Cried Wyatt, as he hugged his mother with everything he had .

-"Wy, I know I am already dead, so you can't really choke me out of air, but it still kind of hurts"

-"Sorry" he said letting her go a little.

-"How could you, son? I know all you've been through, and how hard it was, but HOW? HOW COULD YOU DO ALL THAT, WY?" She yelled, tears clouding her vision." How could you go against everything I ever taught you. You tortured, and killed innocents. Gee Wy, your people almost tortured your brother to death"

-"But, mom...." He stopped, he was confused. He had been sure his mom would understand. For what she was saying, he could see, she knew everything that had happened. Then.. why wasn't her on his side?

-"Yes? I am waiting for an explanation, son"

-"Dad... sent his mentor to kill you ALL. It was all my fault, you were all killed because of me, by people that you trust, and that only cared about power. The "good powers beyond" and the "bad powers beyond" were all one and the same, they were both complotting against me! Because I was too powerful .That already cost me my family. It was them or me, mommy! The love of your life and his kind killed you, tried to kill your sons, and you don't care? I thought you of all people would understand. I thought you would help me show Chris the truth!"

-"I've seen the truth. I do care about my sons, and what I understand is that Barbas has been playing with your head way too long. Taking advantage of what the other PSYCHO that worked with him, GIDEON, did"

-"Barbas? Gideon? I don't understand, mom. What do you mean?"

-"Wanna know what really happened?"

-"I was there mom, I know what happened"

-"The truth depends on the eyes of the beholder, Honey. And your eyes, not only had a very limited vision, but were clouded by your pain and by years and years of manipulation by the demon of fear. So do you want to know what really happened?

Wyatt looked scared, he felt his sand castle was being hit by gigantic waves, and he was wondering if it would brake any time soon. And if it did, what was going to be left?

-"Do I really wanna know what happened, mom?

-"Oh, my poor boy" She said caressing his face "His been through so much pain, and I am about to cause you more. But yeah, for the world sake, you have to know what happened"

She sat down on the floor and continued

-"Come, lay here with me, let me hug you, my boy" Wyatt was a lot taller than his mom, but he manage to lay on the floor, so that his head was on her shoulders, his shoulders on her chest and she cuddle him, as if he was a little baby, rocking him slightly back and forth. While she told him everything. Who were Barbas and Gideon, how they worked together, since he was a baby. How his father might had not been the best father in the world, but he had always loved them and had nothing to do with the murders. How the majority of the elders didn't think like Gideon. How he had been kidnapped as a baby and how Barbas had been playing with his head for years.

Wyatt had yelled, screamed, cry. He tried pulling away from his mother a lot of times, yelling.

-"NO NO NO, you are lying. Mom, please tell me that you are lying" he would struggled with her to let him go, let him escape from this loving arms that were cuddling him "Let me go, you should be hating me...like Chris, like dad, like everybody I ever cared about" Piper would just pulled him closer and held him tighter, with a strength she was pulling only out of maternal instincts, since Wyatt was a really strong man.

-"It's ok, Wy. I am sorry. I wish it wasn't like this, but you needed to know. And now my job here is done, my baby. Now it will be your choice. You'll decide what to do." She kissed him "Remember that I love you"

-"You shouldn't" he said.

-"Tell your brother that I love him too, will you?"

-"I will mom. Do you really have to go? How am I going to deal with all this alone?" He was crying.

-"You are not alone, you have Chris. He loves you, Wy. A lot, he'll help you" She said as she disappeared into thin air.

Having dropped the bomb, his mom left. Wyatt started crying, his already tortured and broken mind, couldn't take any longer.

He kneeled and hugged his legs, staring blank at the wall, rocking back and forth, completely absent from the rest of the world, muttering

-"no, no, no.. what am I going to do? no. It was all...my family... not real....tortured....murderer...no innocents.. "

Basically, a lot of cut thoughts that didn't make any sense put together.

At this point, Chris orbed in. He was expecting to find Wyatt doing something crazy. But evil crazy, not real life crazy... and the picture that met his eyes, would have fitted pretty good in a quilted room, with guys with white uniforms. What he saw really scared him.

-"Wy, are you ok?" He kneeled beside his brother, and put a hand on his shoulder. Wyatt didn't react at all. "Wy, you are scaring me. What's wrong?" Nothing. Chris was really worried by this point.

He hugged his brother, that kept rocking back and forth in his arms, muttering some nonsense, completely unaware of Chris' presence.

-"Wy, it's ok, everything is ok. I am right here now, ok? We are together. We can conquer the world together, remember?"

-"Chris doesn't want to conquer the world. Chris wants to defend his family" That could have been considered a progressed, if it wasn't that a computer would have put more emotion in that sentence, than Wyatt did. He kept on rocking back and forth, blank, without blinking, apparently unaware of his brother.

But for Chris that was desperately looking for a sign, that meant some hope.

-"Yeah, that too Wy" He chuckle "Together, we can do anything together. I bet your never thought I listened to you, did you Wy? I did...I always listened to every word you said to me. ALWAYS, and I need to keep on hearing them, bro" But Wyatt didn't react.

It was Chris' time to worry now. Chris had always been the less powerful, weaker, even his body complexion was frail. While Wyatt was muscular and well built, Chris was skinny and allergic to muscle. It was understandable that Wyatt had been so worried for his brother the days before. And Chris had enjoyed the power that, that situation gave him. But know, he knew what Wyatt had felt all those days, watching his baby brother and fearing that something really terrible might happened.

The fear that Wyatt might had lost all touch with reality, and might never come back, was starting to panicking him. Wyatt had always had the power and body strength, but as he had told Chris so many times, and just now, Chris was starting to believe, Chris had always had the strong heart, mind and character.

"Come on, Wy. Wake up, come to me. I need you too. Even when you were the source of all evil, there was always some relief in knowing you were alive. Knowing that you were there made feel nothing could happened to me. You were always my hero, my best friend, my brother, my father.

You were always watching my back. Remember, at school when I would just pick up fights with the big bullies, cuz I know you would fight my fights? And then you would end up fighting with guys three times your side. You would tell me to stop picking up fights with guys that were so big, because it was fist-fight, not magic fights...do you remember ,Wy?

But you were my hero, Wy. I knew you could beat the crap out anyone that would dare hurt me, no one was better than you, in my eyes. And then, mom would get mad at you, and never, not once, you told on me, Wy. You would always take the blame.

I could fight demons, human, the whole mother nature if I had to, cuz I knew you were by my side. And nothing scared me then. I just wanted to be as good as you were.

You were my everything, Wy. And I thought I was going to die out of pain, when grandpa told me you died.

And when I found out you were the source of all evil. A part of me, couldn't help but celebrate, so much, the fact that you were alive. The resistance always wondered why I avoided so many things that could have been a threat to your life. But how could I...?... That is why I hided. I knew, if I ever saw your face, it would became evident to me, that you were behind of all this... I would finally grasp what you were doing.

But now I am here, and I don't really care. As long as you are fine. I don't really care, please, Wy. You have to come back"

Chris stopped hugging his brother and grabbed his face, on both sides, and forced him to look into his eyes.

-"Together, We'll find a way, but it has to be together, Wy. I can't do it alone, I need your help. I need you to come back, Wy. DAMIT WYATT, I need you, you CANT leave me alone, you PROMISE!"

That somehow seemed to touch something in Wyatt. Cuz suddenly his lost eyes, regained focus and he looked at Chris.

-"WY?? Are you ok?"

-"NO.. I am not ok, I am anything but ok, Chris." Wyatt eyes filled with the stock of three years of tears, in one second. He hugged Chris, and he hugged him back dearly, and soothingly.

-"Shh, I am here now, Wy. I am here"

-"Yes, and I don't deserve you being here, and still... you are, and I am so glad" Still crying.

-"Do you wanna talk about it?

-"No....Not now, kiddo.. I can't.. later?"

-"Sure, Wy. Whenever you are ready. I'll be right here with you, ok?" He smiled "Now.. lets go back. I really need a nap and It'll give you some time to think about what to say. Ok?"

-"k" Said Wyatt touching his brother shoulder and orbing both of them to his bedroom.

Wyatt helped his "I don't need any help, Wy" brother, to bed and tucked him in. He checked that Nala had given him all the medicines he should have taken in his absence, and handle him a couple of pills with a glass of water.

Chris wanted to hug his brother, tell him that everything was going to be fine. Sooth him, comfort him, and make sure he was feeling better. But he was feeling pretty sick. And he knew, taking care of him helped his brother, cuz it removed the guilt, the pain a little. So he let him.

After Wyatt was satisfied with his brother's comfort, he laid on the bed too. Placing his head on Chris' chest, who started caressing his hair with one hand. Wyatt seemed to need some sleep too.

-"Ahh mom, said hi and that she loves you" Said Wyatt.

-"You saw her?"

-"Aha"

-"Yes was the person you talked before I found you? She was the one that upset you so much?"

-"yes"

-"You know I got really scared, Wy?"

-"I am sorry, Chris"

-"No, its not that, you shouldn't. But I am worried, Wy. I think there is something wrong with you"

-"Aside from betraying everybody I ever loved, doing exactly the opposite they wanted me to do? And becoming an evil tyrant?"

Chris caressed Wyatt hair, without knowing what to answer.

-"And how come mom, upset you so much?" His mom was not the type that would upset her kids just for the sake of it, not matter how mad she might be.

-"She told me the truth about a lot of things that happened. Things that I needed to know. Just that sometimes, truth hurts" Wyatt yawn.

-"I know" Try having your grandfather telling you that your hero, your best friend, your brother, your father, your everything, turned into an unstoppable killing machine, he thought.. but didn't tell him that "So what did she tell you?"

But it was too late. Wyatt had already fallen asleep and Chris didn't want to wake him up.

--

**FRENCH "Butt kicking" SPARKLES:** Yeah... well actually they are like what, 20 and 21, so they are not that old, besides, yeah that was my whole point, like he has been so traumatized, he still has the maturity of a 15 year old boy. Or less.

Hehehehe I'll tell Pukah you'll join the evil ewoks force!

Thanks for all your reviews, girl. I loved them : )

**Lex:** I AM NOT WORTHY!! Of your marvelous reviews!! Hmm Wyatt making Chris sick... is tempting, it is... but he said so many times he wasn't going to do it. It would make no sense...he still has enough capacity to see that hurting his brother is not a way to show him that he loves him...sad...Yeah...I don't want the story to end either. But there are enough things they can talk about without Wyatt telling Chris everything. And if Wyatt tells Chris anything, the whole plot, of him not knowing what happened, wouldn't make sense. This people from Charmed made it so hard for me!! But thank you for your support. It means A LOT!!

Pukah: Hehehe romeo and Julliet versus Chris and Wyatt. That is flaterring!! So we should tell Chris, Wyatt is asleep, Wyatt is evil...sad... but we know Chris saves him at the end right? Hopefully he doesn't die in the process!!

Thanks it makes me so happy when you point out the parts you really like! Its really nice to see you pay that much attention, THANKS

" I mean, If I was all powerfull and slightly crazy and I'd lost all my family in a tragical way before becoming the ruler of all evil, I would have it..." That was FUNNY.. hopefully you'll never get to live all that.

Piper corpse.. ouch... that was kind of too much, wouldn't it had got rotten by now? Probably Wyatt found a way to preserve it. But yeah I can imagine Wyatt having conversations with his dead mother corpse, spooky!

See I told you all the shrinks run away.. donno know why.. such a sweet boy. I don't get them. Maybe if Chris goes to therapy with him. I bet if she is a girl, bringing Chris would convince her.

"I liked the chapeter because it portrayed an absolutly lost Wyatt nd a very confused Chris."

Well, if you liked that, then you are definitely going to love this one. Though the whole "I am to blame cuz somehow my brother was so hurt when he thought I died, he just took it on the world" issue is not here. Its like, ok Wyatt... is seriously insane and Chris is hella of worried.

Wyatt is thanking the antidepressants, though I think I would add some antipsychotic, just to be sure.

Yeah Gideon is evil... and Barbas.. its just being Barbas... I guess you are right.

"Not such a bad world" its me with another nick, though I don't think I told you before... so.. no, no reason for you to remember it. I thought I did.. but then, after I posted my chapter I remembered I didn't.

I am back in argentina :( so I am also having problems with my internet.... It kind of sucks.. well I mean... I love argentina and all.. but I didn't want to come back.. so I am going to steal some of Wyatt's tea... I mean... the dude is already beyond recovery... so what does he care?

**me :** THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... That was super nice. DO you have a nick so I can read your stories... and then I 'll probably find out that you probably could have done it better your self :) I am so glad you like my story.

**phoebe turner** Thanks.. that was such a nice review. I hope you liked this chappie too, though I am kind of tired, so I am hoping it makes sense! Yeah...I don't want the story to end either. But there are enough things they can talk about without Wyatt telling Chris everything. And if Wyatt tells Chris anything, the whole plot, of him not knowing what happened, wouldn't make sense. This people from Charmed made it so hard for me!! But thank you for your support. It means A LOT!!


	11. The End

A/N: I am a little drunk, so sorry for the extra mistakes.

A/N2: Someone told me that at some point I said the whole slaughtering of the Halliwell family was three years before this story, if I did, I am sorry, it was a typo, I probably just was writing years ago, cuz I never gave any temporal references to this story. Mainly on purpose.

CHAPTER XI: THE END

Wyatt was sitting down in his bedroom, watching his brother sleep, thinking of what he might do. How to solve everything, how to tell his brother the truth. Everything was so complicated, he just felt there was no escape. And even if he did leave with Chris, someone would step right into his shoes and keep on going where he left. The world would still be destroyed. He felt so bad for everything he did, he wish he could undone all the bad things he did. But how? Someone interrupted his thoughts.

-"Wyatt, what is going on? What had kept in this room for so long?" Barbas appeared in front of him, angry "Hmmm.. I see you found your little brother, has he been brainwashing you? Hmm we can't have that.. can we?" He walked towards Chris.

-"Leave him alone!" Wyatt cried in fear.

-"Wyatt...we can't have you being weak. I am sorry!"

--

Chris woke up, he was cold, freezing cold. Where was he? He looked around. He was again in one of Wyatt's prison cell. What had happened?

"He left you alone again, Chris. He deserted you, you wouldn't comply with his wishes and he gave up" He heard a voice in his head "You honestly didn't believe he was really good and cared about, did you? You fool."

No Wyatt did care about him, that was lie... something had to happen.

"You honestly believed the source of all evil, would feel sorry and would want to mend everything up? Stop deluding yourself Christopher. Deep down inside, you know it was Wyatt who murdered your family. That is why he ran away, he thought all of you were dead, and he just escape. Your brother is not sick, you brother is evil" he kept on hearing his head ranting.

-"No, Wyatt is just confused, please let him be just confused"

"If he is just confused, how come you ended up in one of his cells alone? He promise he would let you go when you were fine, but he was lying. He just wanted enough time to convinced you to follow him. And when he saw you were about to leave him, he trapped you. Now he is going to torture you, now he will do anything to convince you. And if he doesn't he will kill you. After all, he killed all his family. What does he cares if you die? He thought you were dead before, he thought he had killed you. He just played a game with you."

-"No...it's not true. Wy its just confuse, Wy wouldn't leave me alone"

"Then, why are you here Christopher? You honestly didn't believe your brother was going to start re-thinking all his beliefs and everything his's done for the last six years, just because you showed up at his door, did you? You are so naïve Christopher, so easy to convince. It's your love that blinds you, and he was going to take advantage of that love. But he saw he couldn't convince you, and he decided this whole charade was not worth it! So he threw you here, in a torture cell. You are disposable in his eyes, Chris, you are just too stupid to see it"

Barbas kept on torturing Chris for the next five hours. After a while he left. Chris was laying down, broken and in pain, in the cold, dark cell. He didn't really cared, because his inner world was even colder and darker.

Suddenly, the door open cautiously and Wyatt walked in.

-'Chris, hurry we have to go" he whispered.

-"TRAITOR" He yelled at him

-"SHH.. keep it down...No Chris, listen to me.. they been playing with your head.. the way they've been playing with mine. I came to get you out of here. I won't let anything happen to you this time. I'll keep my promise. Shh now, be careful. They are probably looking for us"

-"You are lying to me, like you've been lying to me all this time"

Wyatt walked to his brother and hold his face with his hands.

-"Look at me, Chris. You have to fight it. Look at my eyes, you can see I am not lying. It's the same they did to me, that is why I ended up like this, but not any more. Listen to me, fight it. Listen to your inner self, you'll see what is true and what's not. You can trust me, you know that!"

-"No, you abandon me, you killed everybody. And now, you are just playing with my head, to turned me to your side"

-"No, Chris, they are playing with your head to turned you to the evil side, I am just here, to get you the hell out of here. I wont let them do to you, what they did to me. You have to trust me, bro"

-"How can I trust you? After all that happened?"

-"That is why you HAVE to trust me, after all that happened, do you honestly think I am betraying you?"

-"You killed my family, you tried to kill me, WHY? You put me in this cold cell when you promise you'll let me go"

-"Oh, Chris. I didn't kill our family, I loved them, and you know it. I am risking everything to let you go, that is why I am here. Please, Kiddo, believe me. I need you to believe me, so we can get the hell out of here"

-"But..."

-"No.. not buts.. I came up with a plan that will solve everything. Please, now I need you to come with me. I just can't do it alone, bro. I need you by my side"

-"So what is the plan, Wy?" Whispered Chris.

-"We are going to the past, we are going before this all started, and we'll stop it all. We'll prevent it from happening."

-"But what about future consequences? what about messing with the future? It could alter the future in even worst ways!"

-"What could be worst than this Chris?" Chris didn't answer "Saving me, saves the future, you know that. We'll save me, and We'll save us all. It's the only way to avoid all this destruction!"

-"But how are we going to do it?"

-"There is a spell in the book of shadows, it will take us to the past"

-"yes, I remember. But how are we going to come back? There is no spell to come back"

-"Well, we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Honestly Chris, do you think there is any other way? If we leave right now as friends, we are both going to get killed. I can't be your enemy any more. And whatever.. even if we solve all this, the city will still be destroyed and some other tyrant will rise, it's the only solution Chris. Besides, we'll get to see mom, and everybody alive. That would be nice"

-"You are right, Wy. Lets do it"

Wyatt smiled.

-"SHh now... keep it quiet. And be careful, ok? I got your back"

-"But they are your people Wyatt! Why do we have to be so careful?"

- "They told them that I am a shape shifter and they have to kill me. I told you, I am not the only one behind all this!"

They started running cautiously around the dungeons, Wyatt was leading and Chris was following him close.

Suddenly someone cried

-"There... I see them!"

Fifteen guards started chasing them. Wyatt threw a couple of energy balls and a couple of the demons burst into flames. One sent a fire ball, Chris deflected with his TK, another one coming, he did the same, this one burst a demon. Wyatt blew a couple more.

An fire ball was heading directly to Chris. Wyatt saw it too late to deflected or interrupted it with his energy ball, he yelled.

-"Chris watch out" And he jumped to move his brother, interrupting the fireball it in it's way, stopping it with his chest.

Chris knelt down beside his fallen brother

-"Wyatt"

-"I will be ok, you have to go, NOW. Go to the past, save me and you'll save us all. They won't allow me to remember any of this, but remember I love you, now GO!!"

-"How, when, where?"

-"Before you are born, it starts before you are born, Now go, PLEASE.. save us all"

Chris started running.

He could see Wyatt lifted his force field, using it as a cage so all their chasers got trapped in it.

He orbed away with a firm resolution, he was going to the past.. He was going to save his brother.

---

-"So.. are you ready to serve me again, Wyatt?" Said Barbas.

Wyatt expression was blank, yet full of hatred.

-"Yes, master!"

THE END 

**FRENCH "butt kicking" SPARKLES:** Heheh.. yeah I stole that line from Drew...I plead guilty. I just was thinking of how to express my thoughts and I remembered that line, and I thought it was adequate. YEAHHHH I want a sticker and cookies, you can steal Wyatt cookies, just ask Pukah which ones did she put anti psychotics to, cuz we don't want those ones, they taste kind of weird. I have been wanting to tell the ending since I started the story and everybody that asked, then backed up. I guess they are not like me, that read the last chapter of a book right after they finish the first. But well...sadly, or gladly, here is the ending. I hope you like it! Let me know....Yeah I know, it leaves a lot to imagination, as how Wyatt ended up telling him all those things on Chris-Crossed, but Barbas tortured him and brain washed him for a long while. I

**PUKAH:** Girl, you must be the funniest person in this planet. They way you make me laugh has no name!!

Go Grams torturing Leo in heaven. Yeap, who know what would have happened if Leo had been there.. probably nothing, hopefully he will be there this time around, more for Chris than for Wy.. or for both.

Yeah, Wy is beyond recovery, one more reason he has to be saved, and one more reason he cant go to the past. Can you imagine, mental Wyatt running around all season six? SCARY!! Chris was neurotic, but him and a psychotic Wyatt is a little bit too much.

Hehehe It was so funny when you were like "Here I was thinking: I was more worried about the garden and the fact that you served tea for your mother long dead... but yes, the lord of all evil is worrying too..." It so tragic that is hilarious! Those things that you say, should I say OUCH or HAHAHA??

If I did write at some point that the whole massacre of the Halliwell family was three years before. I am sorry, the 3 just typed it self, cuz no.. I never gave any time reference on purpose, and the guys are obviously 20/21 and 22/23.

Nahh Wyatt kind of likes me, cuz I am nice to him, and I have a huge crush on his brother. He is all go for it girl!! That is one of the main reason why he is sending him to 2003/4 so he can meet him, but he is just keeping it a secret. So he just offers me the cookies with antidepressant, no biggie.

Yeah Yeah... buy spelling productions and we can all get some storied going on there. Well I hope you liked the ending.. but the end it was kind of obvious, but it's a cute ending, come on.. He did turn kind of good. But that was the only way to solve it. Let me know if you liked it.

I am waiting eager for Truth.

**PrincessCharmed:** THANKS, THANKS. Well.. I'll be waiting for your story anxiously. I am glad you liked my last chapter, and I hope you liked this one too. Though is the ending, yeah I know, a little sad. I am sad too. But...it was time.

**LEX:** My super reviewer! You make me feel so good every time you send me a review. I am going to miss that so much, I'll probably have to write another story you like. I know.. you'll hate me cuz this ended. But it had to. Everything had been said. I am glad you liked Piper in there, I thought it was probably the most suitable character to tell him the truth, poor Wyatt. I am kind of sorry for him. Thanks for telling me that I developed the characters so good. I tried, and still I tried to keep a little of what they show in the show. Yeah, don't forget Hyde school reunion! I love Victor-Chris relationship, I have two stories with another nick that are based on that relationship. I think that was the only time when Chris actually showed his emotions and laughed, and cried and showed something, even when he calls Piper mom for the first time. I love that episode (or the Chris part, cuz the rest SUCKS!)

You are the sweetest, sweetest EVER.. Thank you, thank you , thank you.

I hope you liked the ending, thank you for all your support. You are adorable!


End file.
